Lovers of the Past
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Like the pharaohs of the time, their love has only been marked down by an inscription on a tomb wall, which signified their importance, their love, and their curse. Now, two archaeologists are about to discover that love can transcend time, especially when they are forced to relieve an event they don't remember from a time they never lived in, or have they?
1. The Beginning

**Finally, I can upload this! This story holds a special place in my heart, because, well, it involves two things that I'm very passionate about: history and archaeology! I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Please remember to review in the end! :)**

* * *

There is a tale that, unlike the previous ones recorded from the time, has been lost to the ages. It's a tale of true love, and the life of the two who held it.

Like the pharaohs of the time, their love has only been marked down by an inscription on a tomb wall, which signified their importance, their love, and their curse.

Unfortunately, their love story has been lost through the years, with only an image on a wall as an only reminder of the powerful, equal love they shared.

If you wish to hear the tale, perhaps it should begin with the discovery of the tale. Over 4,400 years after their lives had ended, and began anew.

Now, before you read the tale about to be told, take note and heed the warning…True love, no matter how far or how long, will always find a way.

Unfortunately, there are people in the world who would do anything to make sure that love will never prevail, but this is not just a tale of romance and cursed lovers. This is a tale of friendship, and how that friendship strengthened a love that would have been forgotten.

If not for a tomb.

Peeked your interest yet?

I hope so.

Because this tale needs to be told, or it will be forgotten, and it's one that should never be.

It begins in modern day Egypt three years ago…

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **The next chapter will be up very soon!**

 **I hope you will enjoy it! This story is very special to me, so I hope you will take that into consideration!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Finding the Tomb

**Ah, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **~XXX~**

The dust flew around her as she approached the entrance of the tomb, and was grateful that the dust would be left outside as soon as she entered the tomb.

She smiled as she looked around the shining walls, and the beautifully paintings lining the walls. She continued on, getting lost in the joy of finding something so beautiful and knowing that she was one of the first people to set foot inside this place for over four thousand years.

"Hey, Forbes, do you mind helping us out here?!"

She snapped out of her daze, and glared at the man, who she had reluctantly agreed to become her partner in this venture.

"What's the matter, Mikaelson, too much for you?" She asked, walking towards him with a sneer on her face.

The tall British man with curly sandy brown hair, straightened up, and turned his piercing blue eyes towards her with a low growl in his throat.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "You're the one who wanted to join the expedition." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

He narrowed his eyes, and stepped towards her. His eyes holding hers as he came within a hair's breathe of her. "I did, but that didn't mean I would be doing all the work." He stated, firmly.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "Typical, I supplied the research, the tools, everything to make this dig a success, and you have the gall to say that you have been doing all the work!" She returned, angrily.

He smirked, and she wished she could slap it off his handsome face. "It wouldn't hurt for you to get your hands dirty, Forbes. After all this is your dig, or isn't it?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

She clenched her jaw, and growled. "What's the problem?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't stop pestering her.

He rolled his eyes, and stepped back. "There's a lock on this door, and I can't decipher it." He stated, shaking his head, as he showed her the small slot on the wall, with writing surrounding it.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes as she began to translate the hieroglyphs into English, but her words didn't make much sense to him or to her as she read.

"Pure love will save you or condemn you." She read, unsure of what it meant, but somehow her soul warmed.

"What does that mean, I wonder?" Klaus muttered, shaking his head.

She lifted her hand, as if in a trance, and touched lock on the door. Her fingers moved across the chipped paint, and found a handprint just below the lock. Straightening her hand, she placed her palm on the image, and suddenly the door opened.

Caroline and Klaus jumped back, and very carefully turned their head to look at each other.

"Okay, how did you do that, love?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She shook her head, her heart pounding in her ears. "I have no freaking idea." She answered, turning back to the opened door, and slowly entered the room.

"Caroline…" Klaus began, trying to halt her, but it seemed fruitless as she continued on anyway. Shaking his head, he followed her into the room, and just as he stepped inside, the door closed behind them, and the torches around them lit.

Klaus jerked, and shook his head. "Shit! Forbes, the door closed." He practically yelled, moving towards the door.

Caroline didn't hear, or chose to ignore it, as she approached a golden embossed tomb. Her eyes moved around the room, and took in the images on the walls.

One image, resting just above the tomb, was a man and a woman. With the man's arm surrounding her, and their eyes were locked together, showing their love for each other.

She stepped around the tomb, and lifted her right hand to touch the panting, and in an instant her mind filled with images. Images she had never seen before.

Images of a blonde haired woman standing on a balcony overlooking the Nile river, of a man with piercing blue eyes, holding her, and as they turned around from view, Caroline's eyes widened.

" _How long do we have?" The woman asked, as he led her to the middle of the room._

 _He turned, and caressed her face. "Sunset," He answered, sorrowfully._

" _This is wrong, Nik, why must we be punished for loving each other?" She asked, shaking her head._

 _He sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know, my love." He answered, holding her eyes._

 _She smiled, sadly, and stepped into his embrace. "No matter what happens, I'm not sorry for loving you." She stated, firmly._

 _He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "Neither am I, love." He returned, firmly._

Caroline snapped out of it as a hand touched her arm, and she staggered back, only to have Klaus catch her before she fell against the tombs.

Her eyes moved frantically, before she latched onto his, and sighed as she realized his eyes were the same as the man in the vision.

"Forbes, are you alright?" Klaus asked, holding her eyes.

Caroline gripped his upper arm to steady herself, but didn't step away from his hold. "Uh…yeah," She answered, finally breaking from his hold. "I'm fine." She remarked, lowering her eyes. Her mind must be tired from being on this dig for weeks.

Klaus nodded, as he took in her rattled form, and shifted his gaze to the couple in the painting. "They look like they were happy." He remarked, observing the couple.

Caroline nodded. "They were." She retorted, softly, reading the description at the bottom of the painting. "It says they were cursed." She added, lifting her eyes to the couple.

Klaus turned his gaze to her, and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

She shook her head, and moved her fingers along the hieroglyphs. "It says their love cursed them because of…" She paused, trying to read through the scratches. "I can't make it out." She added, stepping back.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "Well, at any case, you'll have time to decipher it." He stated, moving away from her.

"Why is that?" Caroline asked, absently.

"Because, love, the door closed behind us." He stated, causing her straighten, and whirl around to face him.

"What?!" She screamed, her eyes flashing.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "After we were inside, the door closed and locked behind us." He explained, as her face fumed.

"Why the hell didn't you hold it open?!" She yelled, pushing past him to find another knob to open the door, and get out of there.

Klaus shook his head. "With what?" He demanded, throwing his arms out." If I had tried to hold it open with my body, it would have killed me." He stated, as she tried to pull the door open.

She grunted, and her fedora fell off her head from the jerking motion. "Well then, I wouldn't have to put up with your company, anymore, would I?" She asked, roughly.

He glared at her, and tugged roughly on her arm, turning her to face him. "Listen here, Forbes, I took this job because you needed someone with experience in the field, so I don't appreciate the snide comments from you sexy rude mouth!" He ground out as she struggled against him.

"Let me go!" She shouted, pounding against his chest.

"Fine!" He shouted, letting her go, only to have her fall on the dirt covered ground in the tomb. He held back a chuckle, as she glared up at him, before she let out a small laugh.

"I suppose I deserved that." She remarked, accepting his hand when he offered to help her stand.

"You think?" He asked, as she glared at him, but he could tell that her anger had melted away.

"Will you just help me find a way out of here, before the oxygen runs out?" She asked, picking up her fedora.

"Yes, my lady." He muttered with a smile, showing off his dimples.

She shook her head, but couldn't stop the smile on her face. "Just check that wall, I'll check this one." She motioned with her right hand.

He nodded, and moved to the other wall.

She bit her bottom lip, and glanced at him after a few minutes. "Why do you have to act like a jerk?" She asked, watching him, carefully.

He smirked and glanced at her. "Why do you act like a bitch?" He returned, lifting his brows.

"I do not…" She began, but he tilted his head to the side. She closed her mouth, and placed her hands on her hips.

"What no other comeback, princess?" He asked, amusingly.

She rolled her eyes, and turned to face the wall in front of her. "It's not worth my breathe." She answered, shaking her head. She heard him chuckle, but she didn't spare him a glance as she studied the wall in front of her.

As her eyes moved over the hieroglyphs, she took in the words, and somehow they touched a chord within her soul.

Her eyes filled with tears as she read each line, but it wasn't the story that touched her soul, it was something else.

Something, she wasn't sure she understood.

Closing her eyes, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt a hand touch her face, wiping the tears away, and slowly her eyes opened, and found him standing in front of her with a pained expression on his face.

"Caroline," He whispered, searching her eyes.

She shook her head, and cleared her throat. "I don't know what got into me." She whispered, shaking her head again.

He frowned, and cupped her chin with his right hand, and gently turned it to face him.

Their eyes met, and began searching into the depths of their souls, though they didn't realize it, and in an instant, they didn't know what happened or why, only that it did.

She grabbed his buttoned shirt, and pulled him towards her.

Their faces angled in opposite directions, and in a second their mouths connected, and all their bickering and fighting disappeared in a flash.

Neither knew why, nor did they care. All they knew was this felt too good to stop.

Her hat fell to the ground, as his fingers from his left hand threaded through her, now, down hair. His right hand caressed her hip, and pulled her closer to him.

Her right hand, clenched on his chest, while, her left hand tangled into his hair, holding his face, closer to hers, as their tongues battled for dominance, no not dominance, for unity.

Their faces straightened only to tilt in the other direction, as their mouths continued to move in a familiar dance, and all too familiar dance.

Behind them, the tomb glowed, and surrounded them in a loving glow.

They pulled apart, after a while, and in a millisecond, everything changed.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Next Chapter: What did Caroline read? What happened after the glow? Any thoughts?**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Awakening

**I know it's been a while, but I've been a little preoccupied. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline felt her eyes burn from the sight before her, and slowly she turned her head to gaze at Klaus, and swallowed. "What the hell just happened?" She asked, breathlessly.

Klaus swallowed, and his chest lifted up and down as he tried to catch his breath as well. "You tell me, love." He answered, nodding his head.

She dropped her hands from his chest, and lifted her right hand to her head. "I was reading the inscription on the wall, and then…" She paused, as she lifted her eyes to his, to find him smirking.

"You kissed the hell out of me." He finished, as she dropped her hand, and glared at him.

"Could you be serious for one minute?!" She yelled, as she turned away from him.

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "I am being serious, Caroline." He returned, as she turned around.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted, shaking her finger at him.

"Don't I dare what?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

She stepped sideways towards him, and glared at him. "Don't you dare call me Caroline!" She shouted, shaking her head, which was beginning to throb.

He narrowed his eyes, and returned her glare. "You should come with a bloody owner's manual you know that." He stated, pointing his finger at her. "You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago." He added, as she straightened her back, and turned away from him.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked, absently, changing the subject.

He rolled his eyes, and grasped her left arm, and turned her to face him. "Why do you do that?" He asked, as her eyes dropped to his hand, and then back up to his eyes with a hard glare.

"Why do I do what?" She asked, trying to ignore the pain in her head.

"Why do you change the subject when it gets personal?" He asked, feeling his head beginning to ache from the back to the front.

She held his eyes, and felt her head nearly explode. "I…" She began, slowly shaking her head. Lifting her right hand to her head, she groaned.

He lifted his left hand to his head at the same time, and the pain hit them both hard, causing them to hit the floor with their knees.

"Klaus…" She groaned, and slammed her eyes shut as images began to fill her mind, and noticed before her eyes closed that he felt the same.

 _~XXX~_

 _ **Chariots rolled through the courtyard of the giant building, and a young man stood at attention at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the occupant to step down from the chariot.**_

 _ **The feathers from the back of the chariot lifted, and the man swallowed as a blonde haired beauty was revealed, and gently stepped down onto the sand.**_

 _ **Their eyes met, and time stood still for just a moment.**_

 _ **He tore his gaze away, and cleared his throat, before taking a step towards her. "You honor us with your presence, priestess." He remarked, clasping his hands in front of him.**_

 _ **The woman nodded her head with a kind smile, and stepped closer towards him. "The pleasure is all mine." She responded, in a melodic voice.**_

 _ **He bowed his head, and lifted his gaze to hers, taking in her long blonde hair in a neat braid on her shoulder, her long flowing white dress with gold emblems around the neck, signifying her important position.**_

 _ **She smiled at the gaze, and gazed at the man with the slight scruff on his face, a golden necklace around his neck, revealing his position as a priest of the high court, and his bare chest, all the way down to his skirt like dress around his waist.**_

 _ **Her blue-green eyes met his blue, and once again time stood still.**_

" _ **I've been ordered to show you to your rooms, and then the Pharaoh would like to see you in the great hall once you are settled." He replied, as she smiled.**_

" _ **Very well, lead the way, my lord." She responded, as he smiled, and bowed his head, before turning and headed up the stone steps towards the magnificent brick mud building, deemed the pharaoh's palace.**_

 _~XXX~_

Caroline groaned, and slowly shook her head. What was going on? "Klaus…" She whispered, reaching for his hand as she fell the side.

He moaned, and reached for her hand, gently grasping it as another pain ripped through their heads, like a wall was being torn down, and they had no protection. "Uh….Caroline…."

 _~XXX~_

 _ **She crossed her arms, and listened the gentle rap on the door, before turning to face the man she had met hours before.**_

" _ **The Pharaoh would like your forgiveness, but there is a certain matter that has arisen, and needs immediate attention." He replied, softly.**_

 _ **She smiled, and bowed her head. "That is quite alright." She remarked, turning to face the window with the Nile River down below. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, smiling.**_

 _ **He stepped towards her, and gazed out the window for a brief moment, before looking at her with eyes that had never seen the sun. "Yes, it is." He answered, as she slowly turned her head, and caught his eyes.**_

" _ **Did you even look at it?" She asked, almost breathlessly.**_

 _ **He smiled, gently, and shook his head. "Why should I when there is a more beautiful creature before me?" He asked, causing her to blush.**_

" _ **You shouldn't say things like this to me." She whispered, turning away from him.**_

 _ **He sighed, and turned his gaze towards the river. "Why should I not?" He asked, after a moment. "We are both here to serve the Pharaoh. Why can't we be entitled to convey our thoughts to each other?" He asked, as she turned to face him.**_

" _ **Because I am not worthy of such a compliment." She answered, shaking her head, lightly. "I am a priestess. A woman born and raised in the ways of Isis, and yet, I have been called here to…" She began, but trailed off as tears stung her eyes.**_

 _ **He sighed, and approached her. "I know. You have been called here to accept a proposal from the Pharaoh to be his wife." He whispered, as she bowed her head.**_

 _ **She shook her head. "I don't wish to marry him." She returned, lifting her head. "I have prayed for guidance, but nothing has come from it. Isis has abandoned me." She remarked, feeling his hand brush the tears from her face.**_

" _ **Perhaps she sent you a sign, but you have not seen it yet." He whispered, as she turned her eyes to gaze into his.**_

" _ **Such as…" She whispered, her heart racing in her chest.**_

 _ **He smiled, and leaned forward. "Open your eyes, and look with your heart." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers, knowing that it was wrong, but couldn't resist the temptation.**_

 _ **He had to know what her lips tasted like, and this was the only way.**_

 _ **She moaned, and opened her mouth to accept his, as her arms encircled his neck, bringing him closer. He placed his arm around her waist, and brought her closer to him, arching her back so she would fit to him like a glove.**_

 _ **Their mouths roamed over each other like a dance, a dance that left them shaking in their sandals, but they didn't care. This felt so right.**_

 _ **Slowly, breaking apart, they opened their eyes, and for a moment, they were the only two in the world.**_

 _ **She touched his face, and felt her soul warm as she gazed into his eyes. "That was a little forward, my lord. I don't even know your name." She whispered, as he smiled.**_

" _ **Yes, you do, my lady." He whispered, as her eyes searched his, and it dawned on her who this man was.**_

" _ **Niklaus…" She whispered, searching his eyes once more. "The young boy from the temple…"**_

 _ **He nodded, and lifted his left hand to touch her face. "Yes, dear Caroline," He whispered, as her eyes widened with recognition at her name.**_

" _ **No one has called me Caroline in years." She returned, shaking her head.**_

 _ **He smiled, and leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "Then, allow me to be the first." He whispered, and she shivered in his embrace.**_

 _ **They remained locked in a lover's embrace for what seemed like hours, until he stepped back, and bowed his head.**_

" _ **I better leave before it goes too far, my lady." He whispered, as her hand grasped his.**_

" _ **Will I see you again?" She asked, as his eyes lifted to hers.**_

 _ **He smiled, and lifted his left hand to brush her face. "Without a doubt," He answered, leaning forward to kiss her lips, tenderly, before leaving the room.**_

 **~XXX~**

They both moaned, and tried to sit up as the pain eased for only a second, before it came again.

Caroline lurched forward, grasping her head with her hands, and fell against his body. What were those images? Why were they seeing them now?

She knew the answers to those questions, but she couldn't answer them now. "Nik…" She whispered, as his hand touched hers, and they fell once more onto the ground, allowing more images to break through the barrier set in their minds.

 **~XXX~**

 _ **Caroline smiled, and ran into his arms as he entered the room. It had been weeks since she had arrived in Cairo, and even though she had met the Pharaoh once, she knew she could not love him. Not when she belonged to the man in her arms now.**_

" _ **These days have seemed like eternity." She whispered, as his arms wrapped around her waist.**_

" _ **I know." He returned, as they pulled back, and her hand caressed his face.**_

" _ **Why should we waste another minute?" She asked, as his head tilted to the side. "I want to be yours, Niklaus, in every way imaginable." She added, as his eyes lit up with the prospect.**_

 _ **He started to shake his head, but found it impossible. "Caroline…" He began, but her lips silenced his words, and he was on a whirlwind of love as he held her closer to his body, taking all of her in, wanting more than what he had in his hands.**_

 _ **She pulled back, and stepped out of his arms. It was late in the evening, and everyone had fallen asleep, except them, and she knew her ladies would allow her the privacy she needed and wanted. She also knew they knew of her love for the high priest, Niklaus, and they were pleased, even if it wasn't with the Pharaoh.**_

 _ **Reaching up, she unsnapped her dress, and let it fall to her feet, revealing her bare body, untouched by hands and eyes until now.**_

" _ **Caroline…" He choked out, shaking his head in disbelief. He had dreamed of becoming hers ever since she stepped out of the chariot, and now the moment had come, but he wasn't sure if he could.**_

 _ **She shook her head, and placed her left hand on his lips. "Don't over think, my love." She whispered, firmly. "Open your eyes, and let your heart guide you." She added, as he smiled with recognition.**_

 _ **Lifting her gently in his arms, he carried her to the bed in her room, and laid her down. With gentle hands, he caressed every inch of her body, sending waves of pleasure through her skin to her soul.**_

 _ **She cried out, lowly, as his hands cupped her breasts, and he dipped his head to take them into his mouth, one at a time.**_

 _ **She arched her back, biting her lip, knowing this was going to be the best decision she had made in a long time.**_

 _ **His lips worshipped her, as they traveled down her body, kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling every inch of her body.**_

 _ **She arched her hips, as his lips touched her hips bones, and then lower, until her eyes shot open, and she arched her back from the pleasure he was giving her.**_

" _ **Oh…by the…" She cried, as his tongue entered her body, and she couldn't hold back the pleasure.**_

 _ **He hummed, and licked her as she shivered and tensed before him. He smiled, and lifted his head, letting his fingers touch her wet heat, loving the feel of her surround him.**_

 _ **She opened her eyes, and reached for him, letting him lay beside her, as his fingers massaged her core, letting her become aroused once again.**_

 _ **She moaned, and tasted his lips, loving the taste. His fingers entered her, slowly, and she winced at the invasion, but didn't care. This was the man she loved, and this was his right. She had given him permission, just by letting him touch her.**_

" _ **You can stop me anytime, my love." He whispered, but she shook her head.**_

" _ **I'm yours." She whispered, taking his mouth with hers once again.**_

 _ **He hummed, and returned her kiss with passion, as his fingers massaged her inside. Gently, he removed his fingers, and rolled on top of her. "They will see." He replied, lowly.**_

 _ **She smiled, and touched his face. "My ladies will take care of the stain, my love." She remarked, as he smiled.**_

 _ **He brushed his lips over hers, and guided himself inside her body. He moaned as she surrounded him, and opened his eyes to find her wincing from the pain. "I am sorry, my love." He whispered, but she shook her head.**_

" _ **Don't be." She returned, arching her hips to meet his, and in one swift action, he penetrated the wall inside, and made her his.**_

 _ **They lay like that for a few moments, taking in the feel of being connected. She kissed his lips, and brushed his face with her hand, knowing that this was a good decision for both of them.**_

 _ **He began to rock inside her, and the pain subsided, only to be replaced by pleasure, an enormous amount of pleasure.**_

 _ **She arched her hips against his, and lifted her legs to bring him closer, deeper, inside her. The new position caused her to cry out with pleasure, and her nails bit into his shoulders as the pleasure sang through her body.**_

 _ **He watched as she came undone beneath him, and he thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.**_

 _ **Smiling, he lowered his face, and kissed her with abandon, as he felt her squeeze him, as they came together, both crying out each other's names in the stillness of the night.**_

 _ **They lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking, and he kissed her sweat covered forehead, brushing his left hand over her face.**_

" _ **You were exquisite, my love." He whispered, as she lifted her eyes to his.**_

" _ **I'm glad it was you." She returned, grabbing his face to kiss his lips, just before they drifted off to sleep.**_

 **~XXX~**

Klaus opened his eyes, and found her watching him. The pain in his head eased, slightly, and suddenly he knew what was happening.

They were remembering a time long past. Lifting his eyes to the tomb, he took in the painting just above it. Now it all made sense.

Lowering his eyes, he found her still looking at him with new eyes, and for some reason he smiled.

"What?" She asked, with mild pain in her voice.

He lifted his right hand and touched her face. "My love," He whispered, though she could tell they weren't his words.

Still, she smiled, and scooted closer to him, brushing her lips over his for a brief moment. "My love," She returned, as they closed their eyes, and let sleep over take them.

As they held each other in the silence of the tomb, the light coming from the crypt, glowed brighter, and engulfed them once again.

This time, there was no pain, as memories flood more swiftly and was accepted more willingly by the two on the ground.

On the far wall, where Caroline had stood a few moments before, the words she had read glowed. For an instant, they began legible to read, and in the lines presented, four words stood out above all else.

 _Remember_

 _Lovers_

 _Curse_

 _Death_

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope you like where this is going. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can!**

 **Next Chapter: I Remember You**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. I Remember You

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've come to a decision, and it affects this story. For this week, I'm focusing on this story, in the hopes that I will complete it by this weekend, so look for more updates!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment her mind seemed as clear as the man lying next to her or underneath her, as she lay halfway on top of him. She recognized him that much she knew, but how?

"You can stop staring, Priestess."

She smiled at the name he called her, but the smile faded as she remembered where she was and what happened.

"This isn't real." She whispered, sitting up, ignoring the way her head ached for a brief moment.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and sat up, slowly, until he was next to her once again. "What isn't real?" He asked, looking around and then back towards her. "The fact that we're trapped in a tomb, or the fact that we have memories of a past life." He added, as she rubbed her head.

He tilted his head to the side, and placed his hand on her back, gently massaging.

She relaxed for a moment, but then her back stiffened, and she moved away from him.

"Caroline,"

She shook her head, as she stood up, and dusted off her pants, trying to get away from him. "Please don't." She remarked, moving away from him towards the far wall with some hieroglyphs.

He shook his head, and stood up, not caring about the dust, and moved towards her. "Don't what?" He asked, as she closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

"You know what." She answered, jerking her head towards him, and glared.

He shook his head, and stepped closer. "No, I don't." He remarked, as she closed her eyes, and turned her head back towards the writing on the wall, but didn't really pay much attention to it.

"This is not happening." She muttered, shaking her head.

He sighed, and shrugged. "Well, it is." He retorted, turning his body to face her. "Why else would we receive the same memories of a life neither of us remember?" He asked, watching her stiffen. "You saw us in the past, Caroline." He continued, stepping even closer. "You saw who we were, and what we did." He added, studying her face. "You saw that night."

She swallowed, and slowly turned her head to catch his eyes. "It didn't happen." She choked out after a moment. "That wasn't real. We were not lovers." She stated, wanting to turn away from him, but her feet wouldn't move.

His eyes narrowed, and she saw the pain in his eyes. "Why can't you believe it?" He asked, as her eyes filled with small pain. "Why can't you see that we had a past life, and that we loved each other?"

"Why are you so quick to believe it?" She asked, in a demanding tone, refusing to answer his question at first. "Why are you so quick to believe that what we saw was real, and we loved each other in Ancient Egypt?" She continued, throwing her arms out, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Because I love you!"

She stopped, and froze, her eyes widening as his words vibrated off the walls into her soul. She slowly began to shake her head. No, he didn't love her that was the memories of whatever had affected them. He didn't love her.

He couldn't.

They only knew each other for three months, and they…hated each other, didn't they?

"You can't." She whispered, turning from him, and nearly ran towards the crypt.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Why can't I?" He asked, following her. "Caroline, as much as I didn't want to, I fell in love with you during these months, and I didn't know why, but these memories…" He paused, watching her grip the crypt with her hands. "Only proves that I was wrong."

She shook her head, and slowly turned to face him. "These memories are fake. They have to be, and besides if they were real, they are not us!" She shouted, shaking her head as she shouted at him.

"We are not these people in this crypt." She stated, pointing behind her. "We are here, in the present." She stated, stepping towards him.

"We are not the priest and priestess buried here. We are two archaeologists who just happened upon their tomb. That has to be it." She added, affirming her belief.

He shook his head, and grasped her arms with his hands. "If you truly believe that, then why do your eyes say something else, Caroline?" He asked, holding her blue-green eyes.

She started to shake her head, but one of his hands touched her face, stopping her.

"You saw it. Fake or not, there is a connection here. You must see that." He whispered, holding her eyes.

She opened her mouth to deny it, but how could she? She felt it same as he did, how could she deny what she felt?

"I can't." She returned, shaking her head.

Klaus' face spoke volumes as he gazed at her. He didn't believe her, but he couldn't get her to say the truth. Instead, he dropped his hands to his side, and stepped back, running his right hand over his face as he did so.

Caroline shook her head, and bowed her head. How could she tell him that she did feel something for him? Simple, she wasn't entirely sure what that something was, and she didn't want it to come from the past.

A grinding sound caught her attention, and whirling around, she gasped, as she staggered back. "Klaus!"

In an instant, he was beside her, and they watched as the lid of the crypt slid open, and stopped halfway.

"What the hell?" Klaus muttered, stepping forward with Caroline by his side.

They stepped up on the platform, and lowered their eyes to the opened crypt, and what they saw caused them to stagger back.

It was empty.

 **~XXX~**

 _ **Her hand clutched his as she stared out the window of the balcony, and with tears falling down her face she knew the truth.**_

 _ **This was the last moments on this earth.**_

" _ **What have we done?" She whispered, shaking her head.**_

 _ **Klaus turned, and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "We loved, my love." He whispered, watching her eyes lift to his, and the light that once shone brightly, dimmed a fraction because of the heartbreak she was feeling. "I will never regret it, Caroline." He remarked, searching her eyes.**_

 _ **She smiled, and pressed her body closer to his. "Neither will I, my love." She whispered, brushing her lips over his, and deepened the kiss.**_

 _ **They pulled back, but their foreheads touched in a tender moment, just as the doors opened, and two guards entered with a man in a fancy headdress and a sneer on his face.**_

" _ **I should have known, I would find you here, Niklaus." He stated, folding his arms over his chest. "I have come to a decision about your punishment." He added, watching as Klaus hugged Caroline closer to his side, and his face turned to a mild rage.**_

 _ **Klaus lifted his chin in defiance, and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever punishment you inflict on us, we will endure, Lockwood." He remarked, watching the Pharaoh narrow his eyes, but only for a moment.**_

" _ **I believe I can fix that." The Pharaoh remarked, snapping his fingers, and the two guards approached the lovers, and separated them with a look of sympathy towards them as they did so, for they knew what they were doing.**_

" _ **You say that your love with endure, well, let's see if it will endure the curse of Seth." He remarked, with a satisfied smirk.**_

 _ **Klaus shook his head, and began to jerk in the guards grip. "You bastard!" He shouted, as the Pharaoh began to laugh, and snapped his fingers, causing the guards to drag the couple out of the room with him laughing the entire time.**_

 _ **~XXX~**_

"Why is it empty?" Klaus remarked, gazing into the opened crypt.

Caroline shook her head. "Maybe they were buried somewhere else." She whispered, moving her hands to the edge of the crypt, and fingered the detail. "It wasn't uncommon for certain members of court to be buried in private." She added, though this didn't feel right.

Klaus shook his head. "Forbes, this tomb was hidden well enough, and no one has been in here for over four thousand years." He stated, turning his head to look at her. "No, something else happened." He added, his eyes moving to the crypt.

Caroline shook her head, and turned her head to look at him. "What are you saying that they're not in there because they're us?" She asked, with a scoff.

He turned his head, and his eyes conveyed the hurt she had just inflicted. "Believe what you want, Forbes, but I know something else happened, and if you don't see that then you are blind to it all." He stated, pushing away from the crypt moving towards the door, away from her.

Caroline bowed her head, and gripped the edge of the crypt, and her eyes focused on the bottom of the sarcophagus, and they widened. This was impossible.

"Klaus!"

Klaus turned his head, and found her gripping the edge of the crypt as if she was holding on to dear life. He rushed towards her, wrapping his arm around her, holding her up. "Caroline…"

Her body shook in his embrace, and his eyes followed hers to the bottom of the empty sarcophagus, and his eyes widened as he read the inscription.

 _Here rests the lovers, Niklaus and Caroline, may Isis protect their spirits in the afterlife for their bodies were damned._

 _Though by the power of her husband, the Great God Osiris, they shall rise again, and finish what they started, and the two lives will become one until such as a time when they will rest in peace for all eternity where they belong._

 _Together_

"What does this mean?" She whispered, shaking her head, her heart pounding in her chest.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know, but we'll find out." He whispered, watching her nod her head, and bow it as she gripped the edge of the crypt with shaky hands.

"We need to get out of here." She stated, pushing away from him, and moved towards the door.

Klaus sighed, and moved his eyes towards the crypt, and his hand touched the words, as if he was drawn to them, and stood in silence as they began to glow and engulf his hand. "Forbes!" He shouted, feeling a pull he couldn't get away from.

"What the hell did you do?" She shouted as she ran behind him, and placed her hand on his arm, pulling him back as the light tried to engulf them.

"So this is my fault!" He growled, shaking his head. "Of course it is!" He complied, angrily, as they continued to fight the light.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You pompous, arrogant bastard!" She shouted, trying to pull him back.

"Nik!"

"Caroline!"

Their names echoed off the walls of the crypt as the light engulfed them and they disappeared from the crypt.

 **~XXX~**

 _ **Caroline's face contorted in pain as she tried to reach the man who held her heart through the bars of the cage. "Niklaus," She whispered, watching him moan, and slowly opened his eyes.**_

" _ **Caroline," He whispered, moving to sit up, and turned to find her beautiful face smudged with dirt and grime. "What did he do to you?" He asked, his voice turning dark at the prospect of the Pharaoh hurting his beloved.**_

 _ **She sighed, and bowed her head. "Nothing that cannot be cured, my love," She answered, feeling his hand touch her. Her eyes lifted to his, and a weak smile touched her lips. "What is going to happen to us?" She asked, her eyes conveying sadness.**_

 _ **He smiled, weakly, but she saw through it before he spoke. "The Pharaoh is going to enact the curse of Seth." He whispered, placing his head on the bars.**_

 _ **She shook her head, not fully understanding what that meant. "I don't…"**_

" _ **It's one of the most dangerous curses ever performed." He began to explain. His hand rubbed over hers, and she found small comfort in his touch. "It was created by the god Seth; it separates two lovers from each other in the afterlife, as punishment." He continued on, his eyes locking with her. "We'll be cursed forever to never be together even in the afterlife."**_

 _ **She shook her head, and tears filled her eyes. "Why?" She asked, her eyes shining with sadness. "We have done nothing to deserve this." She stated, lowering her eyes to their joined hands.**_

 _ **Klaus sighed, and pushed his hand through the bars to touch her face. "You denied the Pharaoh's hand, and choose me, Caroline, to the Pharaoh that is punishable by death." He explained, caressing her face, tenderly.**_

 _ **She let out a whimper, and leaned her head against his hand. "Why must he punish love?" She asked, tilting her face ever so slightly to kiss his palm.**_

" _ **He has never felt it, Caroline." He answered, holding her eyes.**_

 _ **She sighed, and lifted her free hand to touch his face through the metal bars that separated them. "But we have." She replied, caressing his scruffy face.**_

 _ **He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, we have." He returned, agreeing with her.**_

 _ **She smiled, and pressed closer to the bars, touching her lips to his through them, and sighing when she wished she could get closer. "I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, against his lips.**_

" _ **And I you, Caroline." He returned, capturing hers in a tender moment.**_

 _ **She pulled back, and closed her eyes. "I have prayed to the goddess Isis, but she has not heard me. I fear by falling love, and denying his hand, she had turned her back on me." She remarked, sadly.**_

 _ **He shook his head, and caressed the back of her head. "No, she has never turned her back on you, Caroline. If anyone should understand our plight it is her, for she loved the god Osiris when his brother wanted her." He explained, with a soft smile.**_

 _ **She smiled, and leaned against the bars, trying to stay connected to him as best as she could. "Perhaps I should pray for guidance and mercy then." She whispered, feeling his lips touch the top of her head.**_

" _ **Perhaps,"**_

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, I wanted to give a little more insight into why the lovers were 'cursed' but their story isn't near done at the moment.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I know Klaus' declaration may seem a little soon, but remember that they have known each other for three months, and that combined with the past life, has caused him to accept his feelings, but Caroline is still skeptical. I hope you approve of that in any way.**

 **Next Chapter: Stay Away From Me (We learn what happened to them after they disappeared from the crypt, and the fate of the lovers in the past is revealed by an unlikely source. Kudos if you know who it is!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Stay Away From Me

**Okay, I'm one of the world's worst updaters, but life is pretty hectic for me at the present, and I find myself with little time to write, and when I do, I write for other stories, so please forgive me!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND AND CONTINUED SUPPORT! WITHOUT IT I WOULD NOT WRITE!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The light drifted around them, taking them to a place that seemed so familiar and yet so strange. Her hand clutched his as the light seemed to dim, and they found themselves in an ancient temple, or what appeared to be an ancient temple.

A long satin veil draped before them, and six torches lined the walls on either side. The ground beneath them was sand and stone, and the walls were lined with hieroglyphs that were not faded, but looked…new.

"Where are we?" Caroline whispered, when her voice returned, lowering her eyes to see Klaus' hand around hers. She jerked her hand, quickly from his grasp, and cleared her throat.

Klaus shook his head, and held out his hand with the palm facing up, suddenly missing the feel of her hand in his, but sighed and dropped his hand to his side. "I think the question, love, is when are we?" He asked, looking around, and moving towards the wall.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word. "Where ever we are, I hope there is a way out." She stated, moving her eyes around the large room. "This looks like a ceremonial chamber, a place where the royals and priests would come to visit their gods." She stated, lifting her hand to touch the wall she had approached.

"Forbes!"

Her hand jerked back, and she huffed as his hand wrapped around her wrist. "What is your problem?" She stated, nodding her head, glaring at him.

He shook his head. "We don't know how we got here, so until we do, don't you think it might be best if we don't touch anything?" He asked, watching her eyes move to the wall.

Letting out a short breath, she nodded, curtly. "Fine." She stated, jerking her hand away from his grasp.

"You two never seem to change."

Their back stiffened as the voice behind them called out, and slowly they turned around to see a tall skinny man with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Caroline remarked, shaking her head, leaning ever slightly towards Klaus.

The man smirked, and bowed his head. "Well, well, dear brother, I know it's been ages, but still you can't recognize your own brother." He answered, with a wiggle of his brows.

"Kol?" Klaus remarked, lifting his brows. Not completely understanding why he suddenly knew this man or how, but he did. Or at least his past self did.

"Brother?" Caroline stated in disbelief. "This is insane." She stated, shaking her head.

Kol smirked, and shook his head, before his face fell. "It's not insane, Caroline. It's actually very sane." He added, stepping towards them.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking around her.

Kol smirked, and lifted his arms outward. "This is my home. Well, mine and my wife's, lovely woman, a bit strong minded, but love her anyway." He answered, with a smile still playing on his face.

"Your wife?" Caroline asked, shaking her head. "We're dreaming." She stated, looking at Klaus with a stern and hopeful look. "We have to be, that's the only thing that makes sense."

"I'm afraid you're not."

They turned their head as the satin curtain blew back, and a dark skinned woman appeared behind it, and slowly walked down the steps to stand next to Kol. With a glare up towards him, she slapped his arm, before turning towards their guests.

"I apologize for my husband. He's a little high strung at times. We don't receive many visitors, especially those the goddess has blessed." She answered, with a kind smile.

"Blessed?" Klaus remarked, lifting his brows up, and sent a glance towards Caroline. "You call what happened to us, blessed?" He asked, shaking his head.

The woman nodded, and smiled, faintly. "She saved you, Niklaus." She answered, stepping towards them. "They both saved you from an eternal life of damnation, and because they did, you must pay the price." She stated, watching him swallow.

"What price is that?" Klaus asked, stepping towards the couple, who started to ring bells in his mind.

Kol bowed his head to gaze at the woman beside him. "Bonnie, they have to know." He remarked, watching her nod.

"This is insane!"

They turned to find Caroline with her back straight and her chin tilted upwards, with her eyes widened and full of questions.

She stepped towards Klaus, and glared at him as best as she could. "You can't honestly believe them!" She nearly shouted, pointing towards the couple.

Klaus let out a long breathe, and gave her the answer she didn't want to hear. "Don't you recognize them, Caroline?" He asked, watching her swallow, and for a moment, he realized she did, but she didn't want too.

Caroline shook her head, and backed away from him, before turning and started out the large door.

Klaus stepped towards her retreating body, but a hand touched his arm. He turned his head to find Kol holding it, and with a glance at his long forgotten brother's face, he realized that Bonnie was heading after her.

"Let her talk to Caroline." Kol remarked, solemnly. "We have a lot to catch up on." He added with a slow smirk on his face.

 _ **~XXX~**_

" _ **Nik? Where are you?"**_

 _ **Klaus lifted his head, and squeezed Caroline's hand with his as he stood up in the cell, and walked to the other end. "Kol?"**_

 _ **A light shown from the other side of the room, and with a sigh from Klaus' lips, he saw his younger brother rush towards him.**_

" _ **By the gods, Nik, what has that blasted devil of a Pharaoh done to you?" Kol demanded, stepping closer to the cell.**_

 _ **Klaus smiled at his brother's question, and he gripped the bars of the cell before turning his head to glance at the still sleeping Caroline. "He's going to perform the curse of Seth at dawn, Kol." He answered, with his heart aching in his chest and evident in his voice.**_

 _ **Kol cursed underneath his breath, and shook his head. "I've got to get you out of here." He stated, urgently.**_

 _ **Klaus shook his head, and Kol saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm not leaving her, Kol." He remarked, turning to look at his love.**_

 _ **Kol shook his head. "I know, Nik. I'm meant, getting both of you out." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Tonight," He added, as Klaus stepped back, and ran his right hand over his face.**_

" _ **You can't, Kol." He murmured after a moment. "If Lockwood found out about your help, he would kill you or worse take away your wife." He added, motioning behind Kol.**_

 _ **Kol sighed, and felt a hand on his arm. "Nik, I can't leave you in here." He stated, moving his eyes to find his beloved standing next to him.**_

 _ **Klaus sighed, and saw Caroline move from the corner of his eye. "I won't allow anyone to sacrifice their happiness for the sake of mine." He stated, moving to the side where Caroline was standing, reaching for him.**_

" _ **Nor will I." She agreed, letting him know that she had heard every word.**_

 _ **Klaus smiled, and reached through the bars and touched her face, reassuring her that he was there. She leaned into his hand, and kissed his palm. "I have faith that our love will prevail." She whispered for Klaus' ears alone, but the two others heard her.**_

 _ **Kol lowered his eyes to his love beside him, and watched her smile, faintly at the words. "We may know of another way to ensure it." He remarked, turning to the lovers, who faced him when he spoke.**_

 _ **Klaus stepped forward, holding onto Caroline's hand as he did. "What are you talking about, brother?" He asked, as Kol smirked.**_

" _ **He means that we have found a way for your love to endure the curse." Kol's wife answered, stepped towards the bars with Caroline stepping forward, holding onto Klaus' hand.**_

" _ **Bonnie," Caroline whispered, recognizing her friend.**_

 _ **Bonnie smiled, and dipped her head. "Priestess," She acknowledged, lifting her head. "The spell is one set forth by our goddess and her husband." She added, watching Caroline's eyes widen as she realized what Bonnie meant.**_

" _ **Bonnie, if the Pharaoh found out…" She began, but her friend held up her hand, and shook her head.**_

" _ **This spell is not known to many, except those faithful to Isis." Bonnie remarked, lifting her eyes to her husband of only a few short days.**_

 _ **Caroline turned her head to gaze at her love, and swallowed as she took in his confusion. "The incantation was to bring lovers together in the underworld, and their souls would be forever entwined." She explained, watching his eyes soften as he realized what she meant.**_

" _ **It has only been performed once in our history." She stated, shaking her head, turning her head to look at her friend. "And only performed under the direst of circumstances." She added, with a sad smile, as she felt tears roll down her face.**_

 _ **Bonnie nodded, and stepped towards the bars. "I would say this is dire, Priestess." She whispered, reaching through the bars, and grasped Caroline's other hand.**_

 _ **Caroline slowly nodded her head, and reached through the bars to hold her friend as best as she could.**_

 _ **Klaus turned his head to his brother, and a frown covered his face. "There something else to this spell, isn't there?" He asked, solemnly. "If it counteracts Seth's curse, why has it not been performed except once?" He asked, noticing Caroline and Bonnie turn to face them.**_

" _ **Because a sacrifice must be made to ensure it succeed, Nik." Kol answered, feeling his wife fold into his side and placed her hand on his chest.**_

 _ **Klaus frowned, and turned his head to look at his beloved. "What kind of sacrifice?" He asked, swallowing as he took in Caroline's face.**_

 _ **Caroline felt the tears fall down her face, as she stepped closer to the bars, and reached through the bars for his hand. "Niklaus," She whispered, and in the broken tone of her voice, he knew what the sacrifice had to be.**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline shook her head and let out a grunt as she hit another dead end, and threw her hands out.

"You are more stubborn than you were back then, Priestess."

Caroline stiffened, and closed her eyes. "I am not a priestess." She stated, turning to face the woman in the floor length dress. "I'm an archaeologist." She added, shaking her head with a scoff.

Bonnie pursed her lips, and stepped closer to the woman. "Why do you find it so hard to believe?" She asked, moving towards the wall beside Caroline. "You were resurrected by the Goddess Isis and her husband Osiris, because it was time to fulfill your destiny." She continued, watching Caroline shake her head.

"Because gods and goddesses are not real!" Caroline shouted, throwing her hands out. "They are just stories to lift the human spirit. Spells and curses are just explanations for things when they go wrong or right." She continued, feeling her eyes burn with tears.

Bonnie bowed her head. "Do you remember the day we arrived at the palace?" She asked, moving around Caroline. "I was your closest friend, your handmaiden, and you had requested that I travel with you to meet the Pharaoh." Bonnie continued, turning to find tears rolling down Caroline's face. "The day we arrived I met the other half of my soul and so did you." She added, with a soft smile.

"That was the day I met Niklaus." Caroline remarked, her voice becoming distant. She shook her head, and placed her right hand on her forehead. "This is…"

"Insane?" Bonnie interrupted, with a laugh. "Yes, you keep saying that." She added, with a shake of her head. "One would think you would be more receptive of the fact that your soul is intertwined with Niklaus', and that no matter when you are brought back you are still connected." She stated, turning on the ball of her feet to face her old friend. "I mean how else would you explain the way you're drawn to him?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, as Caroline's mouth opened.

"We've known each other for three months!" She nearly shouted, her body starting to shake from the emotion. "There's got to be some level of…" She trailed off as an image flashed through her mind of a bed and silk sheets and her body felt as if she was on fire.

Bonnie smiled, and stepped closer, her voice lowered as she opened her mouth to speak. "You love him." She deduced with a bigger smile.

Caroline shook her head, and placed her right hand on her forehead. "No, I…" She stated, but Bonnie's hand on her arm stopped her words.

"You may not want to accept the fact that you and Klaus were lovers of the past, but you love him in the present, and at the moment that is enough, but soon, it won't be." She remarked, shaking her head.

Caroline's mouth opened, but her words stuck in her throat.

Bonnie nodded, and the smile on her face let Caroline know she was right. "You have to accept it sooner or later, Caroline." She replied with certainty.

Caroline started to shake her head, but something in her heart told her it was the truth. "How?" She whispered, her vision becoming blurry from the hindering of the tears.

Bonnie stepped closer to her, and a soft, understanding smile touched her face. "You must remember." She began with her smile fading slightly. "Everything."

Caroline bowed her head. "What if I don't want to remember?" She asked, lifting her head to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie's face fell, and sadness and mild understanding filled her eyes. "Then not just you and Klaus are doomed, but Kol and I are as well." She answered, watching Caroline's face mold into shock.

Caroline closed her eyes, and stepped away from Bonnie's touch, and ran her fingers through her hair. A part of her wanted to remember the past, but then another part wanted to let it remain in the past, but this wasn't just about what she wanted. It was about the others.

Her heart ached to know the truth, and because of that, she knew that she had to know.

She had to know everything.

"Okay," She whispered, turning to face her old friend. "I'll do it."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus watched his brother glance towards the doorway, and in his mind, he still couldn't believe that he had a brother.

"Still doubting the past, Nik?" Kol asked, turning his head to face his older brother.

Klaus smirked, and bowed his head. "It's happening so fast." He answered, turning his head away.

Kol nodded, and smiled. "I know, but there was no other way." He returned, softly. "Bonnie and I waited for years for you and Caroline to find the tomb, but you just weren't ready, or at least that's what Bonnie and Isis kept telling me." He stated, with a low scoff.

Klaus chuckled, and shook his head. "You never were one to be patient." He replied, glancing towards the doorway.

Kol laughed through his nose, and shook his head. "No, and Bonnie would be the second to tell you so." He agreed, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you remember everything?" He asked, after a moment, studying his brother.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I remember how much I loved her, and the curse, and you and Bonnie…" He trailed off, shaking his head, placing his right hand on his forehead as if he was in pain.

Kol nodded, and a solemn look appeared on his face. "Then you don't remember the spell." He whispered, but it was loud enough for Klaus to hear, and he shook his head. Kol closed his eyes, and sighed. "Hell," He muttered, shaking his head.

All at once, Klaus felt a pain in his chest as a scream drifted through the doorway, and he knew what it had to be.

"Caroline!"

Klaus ran through the doorway, with Kol on his heels, and he froze when he saw Caroline crouched in a corner with Bonnie trying to calm her down.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered, moving towards her, but froze when she lifted her eyes.

"No!" She screamed, trying to get away from him. "No! Stay away from me! Stay the hell away from me!" She shouted, trying to get closer to the wall.

Klaus felt a hand on his arm, and his eyes filled with concern. "Caroline, what…?" He began, but the next words froze his blood in his veins.

"You killed me!" She shouted, tears falling down her face. "You killed me in the past, you son of a bitch!" She shouted, her heart breaking in her voice. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Klaus swallowed, and lifted his eyes to his brother, and in an instant, his world faded to black.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know. I know. I threw in a curve ball! That's the beauty of being an author! I can do things like this! (But only at the behest of my characters! :))**

 **Next Chapter: Why Can't I (More of the curse is revealed, and a decision has to be made.)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	6. Why Can't I Remember

**I'm sorry for keeping you all in suspense. I've been on a little writing spree today, and I wrote this chapter, and half of the next one today! Hope I can get it up tomorrow!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Bonnie passed a silver goblet to Caroline, and sighed as Caroline took a tentative sip from the cup. "Better?"

Caroline closed her eyes, and lowered the cup to her lap. "How is he?" She asked, her voice breaking with emotion.

Bonnie sighed. "Shaken," She answered, glancing towards the opening to the hallway. "Kol is trying to break through, but…"

"I screwed up, Bonnie." Caroline whispered, bowing her head. "I went straight for the first thing I saw in those memories, and didn't allow them to play out."

Bonnie smiled, but it was a weak smile, and she nodded. "I did warn you it was going to be painful." She returned, watching her friend turn the goblet in her hands.

"I still don't quite understand." Caroline whispered, shaking her head. "These memories…"

"Are of your past life, Caroline," Bonnie finished, with a soft tone. "You and Niklaus lived four thousand years ago. You lived and loved until the Pharaoh tried to destroy your love." She continued with a harsh tone in her voice. "The ritual to counteract the curse was performed, securing you and Niklaus' souls together for all eternity." She added, watching Caroline turn her head to look at her. "When the time came, you were brought back, but your memories were safeguarded, and you became new people with new attitudes."

Caroline smiled. "We are different people than we were back then." She remarked, as Bonnie nodded.

"You are." Bonnie answered, gently.

Caroline let her head fall back against the wall, and her eyes closed. "It all seems so unreal." She whispered, straightly without emotion.

"It would seem that way." Bonnie agreed, turning her head to doorway.

"Klaus is my soul mate." Caroline stated, with a laugh.

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie asked, her mind snapping back to the present.

Caroline smiled, and turned her head on the wall to look at her friend. "Klaus is my soulmate. The ritual bound our souls together for eternity, and now…" She clarified with another laugh.

Bonnie smiled, and bowed her head. "You are connected." She responded, bowing her head.

Caroline laughed, and her eyes rolled. "We are different people though, Bonnie." She stated, firmly. "The gentle, loving love we had back then is no longer present." She added, shaking her head against the stone wall. "I destroyed it by not believing."

Bonnie shook her head, and grasped her friend's hand. "No, priestess, you did not. When the goddess brought you and Niklaus back, she made it so you and he would not be the same, but your souls are forever bonded, so no matter what you and Niklaus will always find each other."

"Even if I want to punch him in the face sometimes," Caroline stated, with a forced laugh.

Bonnie laughed, and nodded her head. "Love is not perfect, Caroline, trust me. I married Kol."

Caroline laughed, and shook her head. "I do love him, Bonnie, but it's…"

"Confusing,"

Caroline nodded her head, and sighed. "I can't tell if it is my past or my present self that loves him." She remarked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Bonnie squeezed her friend's hand. "Then go to him." She responded, causing Caroline to turn her head, and look at her. "Let the memories and the love flow freely, and you'll see that love… true love never dies."

 **~XXX~**

" _ **It's too dangerous, Caroline." Klaus stated, shaking his head as he moved in the room.**_

 _ **Sun down was upon them, and the ritual had to be completed before the pharaoh found them. Caroline watched as her love paced in the room at the temple, and stood up from her chair to move towards him.**_

" _ **Would you rather we be separated forever?" She asked, causing him to still his movements, and turned to face her.**_

 _ **Klaus swallowed, and reached up to grasp her face in his hands. "I can't kill you, love." He choked, tears filling his eyes.**_

 _ **She smiled, and reached up to touch his face, before placing her hands on his chest. "You won't be, my love." She whispered, searching his blue eyes. "I won't die, not really. My soul will live on with yours. We will never die." She explained, gently.**_

 _ **He sighed, and shook his head. "I can't." He stated with his voice breaking.**_

 _ **She felt tears filling her eyes, and she nodded. "It's hard for me too, Niklaus. My heart breaks at the thought of lifting that dagger to you, but it must be done." She remarked, her heart breaking with her words.**_

 _ **He let the tears fall down his face, and he leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "I want to feel you surrounding me once more before it's performed." He muttered, feeling her smile, sadly against his lips.**_

 _ **She shivered at the thought, and pressed her body closer to his. "What's stopping you, my love?" She asked, as his hands moved down to her sides, and caressed her hips through the Priestess robes.**_

 _ **He smiled, and bent his head to brush his lips over her ear, nibbling it for a taste. Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to the stone bed built against the wall, and sat down with her straddling him.**_

 _ **He pulled back, and watched as her hands unsnapped the clasps at her shoulders, and her dress fell to her hips, revealing her pert breasts to his eyes.**_

 _ **He smiled, and threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, pulling her head closer to kiss her with a passion that rocked them both.**_

 _ **Her finger moved over his bare chest, tugging on the ceremonial necklaces that he wore, while her hips rocked over his. Her body was on fire, and the moan that escaped his lips, told her, he was too.**_

 _ **She could feel his erection through the fabric separating them, and she moved her hands down to his waist, unsnapping the clasp that held his skirt together, and let it open.**_

 _ **She pulled back, and hummed as his lips trailed down her neck, towards her breasts, and took one of her nipples in between his teeth, and pulled, lightly, before surrounding her breast with his mouth. She cried out his name at the beauty of it, and her fingers clutched at his shoulders. She was in ecstasy, pure ecstasy, and she didn't want it to end.**_

 _ **He moved his mouth to the other breast, and performed the same motions as before. Her heart pound in her chest, and her hips moved over his free erection, feeling him sliding between her legs in a beautiful action.**_

" _ **Caroline…"**_

 _ **She opened her eyes, and saw his eyes were focused on her, and she smiled, touching his scruffy face with her right hand. "Fill me, my love." She whispered, lifting up, slightly, and felt him beginning to slide inside her with a precision that made her gasp with joy and fulfillment.**_

 _ **He groaned her name, and his hands moved over her bare back, as she began to rock over his hips, sliding up and down on his shaft, and his hips pumped up and down to join in.**_

 _ **They were in a state of complete ecstasy, wanting nothing more than to continue like this forever, both knowing it was impossible for soon they would be nothing more than spirits waiting to be reborn into the world, and until then, they would never feel this wonderful exhilaration again.**_

 _ **Her back arched, letting her hair touch his knees as her head fell back. Her mouth hung open, but it closed as she bit her bottom lip. She was so close, and she could feel him in the same way.**_

 _ **Lifting her body, but not breaking the rhythm, he flipped her over, careful not to hurt her back against the hard stone beneath them, covered only by a blanket.**_

 _ **Her legs wrapped around his waist, and they cried out as he pushed deeper inside her, both loving the feel and sound of their union.**_

 _ **Her nails dug into his hips, and she arched up, pressing him closer, loving the sound of his approval from his lips.**_

" _ **Oh…" She hummed, before his lips found hers, and he thrust deep inside, releasing his seed deep within her core, and at that moment, she stiffened, and came with him.**_

 **~XXX~**

"Caroline…"

Caroline blinked as she slowly shook her head, and turned to find her friend looking at her with a knowing smile on her face. She lowered her head, and found her hand resting on her chest, and she blushed at the thought of why it was there.

"I see you remembered a…wonderful moment." Bonnie remarked, as Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes.

She didn't say a word, but Bonnie knew exactly what she remembered. She recalled herself the day they performed the ritual, and what Klaus and Caroline had done in the privacy of their small room, after Kol and Bonnie had broken them out.

She didn't fault them for loving at that hour. She knew at the time, it was to be their last moment, and they needed it as much as they needed each other.

Caroline lifted her eyes, and nodded to herself. She needed to talk to Klaus, alone, and now was as good a time as any.

Standing up from the dirt covered floor, she wiped off her pants, and headed towards the opening, not looking back to find Bonnie smiling in approval.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus stared at the fire in front of him, and felt his heart ache in places he never recalled before. Caroline's words echoed in his mind, and for the life of him he couldn't recall what she meant.

Kol had tried to tell him what had happened, but Klaus didn't want to hear it. He had heard enough.

" _You killed me, you son of a bitch!"_

His eyes closed as he tried conjure up the memories, but nothing would come. He couldn't remember.

He had killed the woman he loved in the past, and made an enemy of her in the present. How could he have done such a thing? What possessed him to do that?

"Klaus,"

Klaus opened his eyes, but didn't budge his body as he felt her enter the small room he was in, thanks to Kol.

He saw her from the corner of his eye, as she moved around to sit across from him, with the fire as their only barrier.

"I see you've recovered." She remarked, trying to break through.

Klaus lifted his eyes, and stared at her, not wanting to say a word for fear that she would blow up again.

Caroline swallowed, and lowered her eyes to the fire, and the last memory she recalled flashed in her mind. She held back a groan, and closed her eyes. "I know you must be thinking that I…hate you or despise you for what happened in the past, but I remember now, so…" She began, her words stuttering a little, as she lifted her eyes to his face.

Klaus' face gave away nothing, and she swallowed.

"I jumped to conclusions before, but I…um…I understand why it happened, and the reason." She continued, leaning on her knees with her hands clasped in front of her.

She wanted to say more, but the words stuck in her throat. What could she possibly say to take away the hurt on his face?

She studied his expression, and cleared her throat. "Come on, Mikaelson, you must have something on your mind." She stated, after minutes of silence had passed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What's there to say, Forbes?" He asked in return. "I killed you in the past. There's nothing else to say." He stated, standing up.

Caroline lowered her eyes, for a second, and stood up. "Hold it right there, Mikaelson." She nearly shouted, causing him to stop before he reached the doorway to leave. She huffed, and marched towards him. "I just told you that I understand why. I don't blame you." She stated, grasping his upper arm, roughly.

Klaus didn't look at her. Just pain from her words was enough for him.

Caroline studied his face, and her brow furrowed. "Klaus," She whispered, her voice holding a question.

Klaus huffed in irritation, and finally shifted his eyes to her. The pain he felt reflected in his eyes, and her mouth opened.

"You don't remember the ritual." She whispered, shocked.

Klaus closed his eyes. "No, I don't, Caroline, but thank you so much for telling me that the ritual that brought us here came at the cost of me killing a woman I love." He stated, jerking his arm away from her grasp, and tried to move away from her.

Caroline shook her head, and stood in front of him. "Klaus, it came at another cost too." She stated, holding her hands up to keep him from moving. "That's what I was trying to say."

"What cost could possibly be worse than me killing you?" He asked, his eyes flaring with anger.

Caroline's eyes flashed. "I killed you too."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus stepped back, and studied her. "You…"

She slowly nodded, and bowed her head. "In order for the ritual to counteract Seth's curse, two lovers had to sacrifice the other. It's a huge, risky ingredient, but the goddess demanded it." She explained, moving away from him towards the fire.

"So, I had to kill you and you had to…" He began, holding his arm out to clarify what she was trying to say.

She nodded, and bowed her head once more. "I remember taking the dagger from Bonnie's hand and you from Kol's, and we lifted them together and…"

Klaus swallowed, and turned his head away. He felt her gaze on him after a moment, but he couldn't risk looking at her. "Why can you remember and I can't?" He asked, shaking his head.

Caroline shook her head, and sighed. "I don't know." She answered, stepping towards him. "I don't even want to comprehend why this is happening, but I do know that we are in this together, Klaus."

She stopped a few feet from him, and watched as his eyes lifted to look at her. She paused for a moment, and hesitantly lifted her right hand to touch his face, and act her past self-did to soothe him.

"We'll get through this." She whispered, searching his eyes.

"Then what," He asked, in a shaky tone.

She swallowed, and dropped her hand to her side. "I don't know."

He nodded, and shifted his gaze to the side before catching her eyes once more. "That's not good enough, Caroline." He stated, backing up, and turned to leave.

She shook her head, and watched as he disappeared from the room, and her heart clutched in her chest. "I know." She whispered, in the silence, and bowed her head.

 **~XXX~**

"Why can't I remember?"

Kol stilled as he heard his brother approach from behind, and he swallowed, hard.

"Why can't I remember the ritual, and yet I remember the love I held for her four thousand years ago." Klaus stated, stepping up on the steps, and approached the altar where Kol stood.

Kol sighed, and slowly turned around. "I don't know." He answered, shaking his head. "Perhaps, you are not meant to know yet."

Klaus scoffed, and shook his head. "Caroline remembers, Kol, but damn it, I don't." He nearly shouted, his eyes conveying the pain her felt. "She says that we killed each other to make the ritual work, and yet I can tell there is something she isn't telling me."

"Nik…"

Klaus held up his hand, and shook his head. "No, I'm sick of the lies and the tricks and the damned secrets!"

"It's not a trick." Kol began, shaking his head. "I don't know why you can't remember that day or anything else after that." He stated, leaning against the altar.

Klaus swallowed, and closed his eyes. "Did it even happen?" He whispered, his voice conveying the uncertainty he was feeling.

Kol's eyes narrowed, and he stepped towards his brother. "It did, Nik. It happened, and at great cost."

Klaus lifted his gaze, and his eyes conveyed the hurt he felt. "Then why can't I remember?"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this turn! If not, I'm sorry, but please don't be mad or be hateful!**

 **Next Chapter: You Own My Heart Again**

 **Until Next Time...**


	7. You Own My Heart Again

**Okay, I know, I've updated this pretty recently, and you are probably wondering why I'm updating this one, when there are others that need updating, well, here is the thing... I've realized that when I'm focused on one or two stories at the same time, then I stand a much better chance at wrapping this up, so I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 _ **Caroline stood at the altar, and her eyes began to fill with tears. This was not what she had hoped for when she fell in love. She had wanted to just settle down, have a family, and grow old with the man who held her heart, but that was not meant to be. Not for the High Priestess of Isis**_

 _ **She lifted her gaze to the man on the other side, and she wanted to smile. She wanted to, but she couldn't. How could she?**_

 _ **At any moment, the Pharaoh would discover them, and only the gods knew what he would do. She searched Klaus' eyes, and found the love that she had felt so many times before, and her heart pounded in her ears.**_

 _ **He smiled, a faint, sad smile, and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. Brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek, he blinked back tears. "It'll work."**_

 _ **She knew it would, but hearing him say the words brought her soul to a state of calm peace. She nodded, and lifted her left hand to caress his wrist. "I'll see you in the afterlife, my Niklaus." She choked out, tears breaking free from her eyes, and fell down her cheeks.**_

 _ **Klaus swallowed, and nodded. "My Caroline," He whispered, leaning across the table to pull her towards him, and let their lips touch each other for a brief moment.**_

" _ **Priestess, it's time."**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline wrapped her arms around her stomach, and stared at the altar in front of her. In her mind, it seemed like only yesterday she was here, getting ready to perform a ritual to protect her love.

She closed her eyes, and her heart ached. She had been so stubborn the past few days. She had denied the love that was offered to her by Klaus, never wanting to fully grasp what was happening between them.

She had fallen in love. Not with the past Klaus, no, with the stubborn, arrogant, pigheaded man who had worked side by side with her on the dig for three months.

She had been right when she had told Bonnie that she and Klaus were different. She was not the same woman from the past. In fact, she was a completely different woman. The only similarities between her and the woman then were their looks and loves. Their demeanors were completely different, and so was how they fell.

Caroline smiled to herself, thinking back over the days quarrelling over the dig site with Klaus, wanting everything to go perfectly, since it was her first solo dig. He had met her prideful remarks with a few of his own, and in that time, she could feel the attraction they held for each other.

"Damn it," She whispered, hating the realization of it all.

"Problem?"

She sighed, and glanced towards her friend's husband, before shifting her gaze to the altar. "No," She answered, focusing on the markings around the altar.

Kol hummed, and nodded, not fully believing her. "You are worried." He stated, following her gaze.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just…" She trailed off, shaking her head. She pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulders, and groaned. "Don't you have a wife to bother?" She remarked, turning her gaze to him.

Kol smirked, and bowed his head. "She's busy at the moment, and I've found, after four thousand years, not to disturb her when she's focused on something." He remarked, and Caroline smiled at his statement.

"You're afraid." She concluded, watching Kol straighten his back in a defensive motion.

"No, I'm not." He stated, turning his head to look at her, and deflated as he lowered his voice. "Okay, yes, I am. Bonnie's temper could scare the crocs of the Nile." He explained, with a small shiver.

Caroline smiled, and felt her body start to shake with laughter, before letting out the laugh. She threw her head back, and laughed loud and touched her stomach. She shook her head, and let her laugher wind down to a few chuckles.

Kol smirked, and nodded. "Feel better?" He asked, as she nodded, and let out a sigh.

"I do. Thanks," She responded, letting out a small laugh to calm down, and turned from the altar.

Kol nodded, and turned to face her, as he followed her down the stone steps, and sat down beside her. "Nik's been in seclusion all day." He remarked, watching her bow her head.

She wrapped her left arm around her drawn up knees, and placed her right arm on top of her knees, with her hand digging into her blonde tresses. "He won't see me." She replied, lowly. "I…told him I wasn't sure what we were going to do after this was all over." She added, shaking her head.

Kol nodded, accepting her answer, and sighed. He knew how much his brother loved the old Caroline, and this new one...

Kol wasn't entirely sure. She was the same, but different, somehow.

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked, after a few moments drifted between them.

Kol sighed, and clasped his hands together on his knees. "To remember,"

"I got that part." Caroline interrupted, frustration lining her words. "I mean… after…"

Kol's smile faded, and he paused. Caroline turned her head, and focused on his face, and dropped her hand from her head.

"The final trial begins."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus heard someone rap outside his small room, and he frowned as he guessed who it could be. He turned, and nodded to himself when she walked through the doorway.

"You just can't leave me alone, can you?" He asked, turning from her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm stubborn."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't already know."

She smiled, and bowed her head. "You know me well." She responded, leaning back against the wall.

He shook his head. "I doubt it."

She frowned, and turned her head from his gaze. "I'm still the same woman as before, not the past Caroline, but the present." She stated, watching him from even more.

"Don't you think I know that, Caroline?" He returned, his eyes flaring. "For three months, I've learned a lot about you, and I fell in love."

Caroline swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "Me too," She whispered, feeling his eyes on her. She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't. If she looked at him, she would let her feelings show, and it was hard enough keeping them at bay.

Klaus swallowed, and stepped towards her, his heart beginning to pound in his ears. "You what?" He asked, lowly.

Caroline licked her lips, and turned her head away from him, refusing to look at him.

Klaus growled, and reached for her chin with his hand, and yanked her face, forcing her to look at him, but didn't hurt her. His eyes flared as he searched hers, but they softened just a fraction as he saw the truth. "You what, Caroline?" He asked, softer than before.

Caroline started to shake her head, but his grip made it impossible. "Let go of me," She ground out, but he would budge, as he stepped closer to her, and she felt his body only inches from hers, and her body started to sing.

She felt a yearning in her body from the short distance of his form, and she wanted it to ease, but it never would. "You won't be satisfied, will you?" She asked, her anger covering up her feelings.

Klaus shook his head. "Not until you give me a straight answer, Forbes." He answered, firmly, easing his grip on her chin, to rub his thumb over her skin.

She started to reply with a smart remark, but the look in his eyes stopped her. As much as she wanted it all to be over, the secrets, the lies, the magical spells, she realized he wanted it over too. She opened her mouth, and felt his finger run over her bottom lip, causing her to shiver, and she closed her eyes.

"Damn it," She whispered, closing the distance between them, letting her body perfectly align with his, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pressed her lips onto his.

She moaned as she felt the pressure being returned, and his arms wrapped around her, as they backed up from the wall. His lips were made for kissing, she realized, letting her hands move through his short hair. Their mouth's opened together, and they began to move their tongues over the other in a movement that made her weak in the knees.

They pulled back, slowly, grasping the others lips, his sucking on her on her bottom, and she sucked on his top, letting go in a slow fashion, until they were finally separated.

"I'm in love with you." She whispered, through panted breathe.

The light in Klaus' eyes at the words made her wish she had told him sooner, but her stubbornness had taken a hold, and she couldn't bring herself to say it. Now she had told him, and there was no going back. She knew the price that had to be paid, now, but before it could be, she wanted to finish what they had started.

Klaus read the want in her body, and smiled as he caught her lips once again, silently asking if she was sure.

She responded, by pressing her body as close to his as she could get, moving her hands to his button down khaki shirt, and began to unfasten it.

He worked on hers, loving the feel of her skin with each button opened. They were free of the garments at the same time, and with small efforts, they pushed their shirts on the floor behind them, in unison, began to feel their upper bodies in a fascinating way.

They pulled back, and Caroline focused on his chest, moving her hands over his chiseled hairless chest, and felt her body ache in places she dreamed of.

His hands moved over her breasts, feeling them through the fabric of her bra, and she let out a small cry at the feel of his callused hands, hands of an archaeologist.

She was in heaven, pure simple heaven. As their hands moved over their bodies, their lips met in a passion that shook them both. They wanted this; they needed this.

His lips moved from hers, and trailed down her face to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses along her skin. She moaned, and clutched at him, loving the feel of him. She heard and felt his fingers working on the back of her bra, and she smiled as it became loose, and slid off her body onto the floor.

He pulled back a fraction, and licked his lips, as she bit her bottom lip. He lifted his eyes to hers, and smiled. "Never had I imagined this perfection." He replied, huskily.

She smiled, and grasped his head, as she captured his lips with hers, and pressed her breasts onto his bare chest.

They moaned in each other's mouths, loving the feel of this perfect union.

They needed more, wanted more.

Their hands moved once again in unison, and this time their pants and boots joined their shirts on the floor, but they didn't care.

Caroline moved her hands over his hips, and moaned as she felt his hard rounded ass in her hands, squeezing it with her nails biting into his skin.

He moaned, and squeezed hers, before lifting her into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I've waited three months, Caroline." He muttered, pressing her against the hard wall.

She moaned, and cried out when his lips encircled her breasts, sucking on her harden nipples with perfection. "So have I." She returned, breathlessly.

He smiled, and let go of her breasts with a soft pop, and lifted his head to search her passion filled eyes.

He lifted his right hand, and caressed her face. "Caroline…"

She read his question, and answered by grasping his shaft in her left hand, and positioned it against her opening, but not before rubbing her fingers over the skin, loving the sound of him groan and the hot gaze of his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that, love." He stated with a growl.

She smiled, and moaned as he pushed inside her a little at a time. "So you say," She returned, grasping his shoulders as he continued to push inside her until he was pushed to the hilt.

She cried out, and felt her body adjusting to his, and knew in her mind, it was right. She recalled their past selves making love like this, and the memories brought a blush to her cheeks, because of the love between them, now they were different, and yet the same. She loved this man. This man sitting inside her, slowly pulling out his shaft, and pushing in with a rough thrust of his hips, causing her such immense pleasure she couldn't keep her head straight.

She loved him. That much was clear.

He loved her. She could tell by the look in his eyes, and the loving way he loved her. She cried out his name before letting out a breathy moan, riding him, rolling her hips, trying to reach the end.

This was better than her memories, better than her dreams. He filled her with every thrust, and made her whole with each pound. Sweat began to roll down their bodies, but they didn't care. Their focus was entirely on each other, and the pleasure they were receiving.

Moans and groans, oh's and yes' filled the small room. Klaus watched her face with a enraptured gaze, and caressed her cheek with his right hand.

Her eyes were nearly glazed over with passion, but she had just enough clarity left to crush her lips to his. With their cries muffled, they came together with a force that seemed to shake the entire room.

As her legs fell, unsteadily, to the floor, she opened her eyes, and tried to catch her breathe.

Their eyes met, and for a moment time stood still.

Klaus smiled, touching her face in tender movements, and watched as she returned the smile. "Better than memories," He whispered, watching her brighten even more.

"Much better," She returned, pulling him closer to kiss his lips, tenderly.

In the center of the room, the fire began to change color from its usual red-orange hue to a cobalt blue with a twinge of green in the center.

The couple didn't notice the change, nor did they care, all they cared for was continuing their dance on the floor, as they on top of their clothes.

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _ **Caroline gazed at the knife, shaking in her hands, and her vision became blurry as tears filled her eyes.**_

 _ **A hand covered hers, and she lifted her gaze. "I can't." She whispered, shaking her head.**_

 _ **Klaus smiled, and caressed her face. "Yes, you can, Caroline." He returned, lifting his dagger so it was even with hers. "We'll do it together." He remarked, sadness filling his eyes.**_

 _ **She nodded, and touched his face, tenderly. "I'll see you on the other side, my love." She promised, leaning forward to kiss him one last time, as the daggers were raced together, and in one swift movement, they entered the lovers.**_

 **~XXX~**

Klaus caressed his lover's face, and brushed the hair from her forehead. Never had he known such bliss, even in his past life. Memories were still hazy to him, but for a moment, he didn't care.

The woman he had grown to love in the past three months was lying in his arms, gazing at him with her sea colored eyes.

Caroline smiled, and lifted her hand to touch his face. "If I had known you were this competent in the bedroom, I would have seduced you earlier." She remarked, watching him smile with a chuckle.

"Am I that good, love?" He asked, as she scooted closer to his body.

"Better," She answered, as his head came down to kiss her lips, tenderly. She hummed, and sighed when he pulled back. She saw the small hint of turmoil in his eyes, and she brushed her hand over his brow. "You still don't remember, do you?" She asked, shaking her head.

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a brief moment, before opening them to catch hers. "No, but I don't care. I have you, and that's all that matters." He answered, watching her smile, and place her hand on his shoulder, closest to the ground.

Her smile faded, slightly, as she studied his eyes. "I'll remember for the both of us." She whispered, watching him lower his eyes to nowhere in particular. "Klaus…"

He lifted his eyes to hers, and nodded. "We may be different people, Caroline, but…" He sighed, caressing her face with his free hand. "You own my heart again."

She smiled, and shifted on the ground to caress his lips with hers. "And you own mine." She whispered, hearing him groan in approval, before rolling her onto her back, and slid inside her with a precision that made her gasp in wanting.

"You are insatiable." She muttered, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.

He smiled, and captured her lips. "I prefer motivated."

She laughed, loudly, before letting out a moan, as their love filled the room once more.

Outside the room, down the hall to the altar room the fire at the center of the altar, changed color, and Kol swallowed as he stepped back.

Bonnie stepped closer to her husband, and gripped his hand. "It's begun." She whispered, as Kol nodded, and turned his head to look at her.

"He knows they're here." Kol remarked, roughly.

Bonnie sighed, and shifted her gaze down the hall where she could vaguely hear the lovers. "Will they be ready?" She asked, absently.

Kol caressed her chin, and turned her face to meet his gaze. "They will, my darling." He whispered, caressing her chin, lightly.

She leaned into his side, and lifted her hand to caress his face. "Will he remember?" She asked, after a moment. "He was the one who stopped him before."

Kol nodded, and turned his gaze to the altar, where the fire was burning higher and hotter than before. "He will. Caroline will restore that which he has lost." Feeling his wife's hand caress his chest, Kol focused on her.

Grasping her hand on his chest, he lowered his head, and caressed her lips with his, and placed his forehead on hers. "All will be well, darling." He whispered, feeling her relax, slightly.

Bonnie nodded, and placed her head on his chest, as her arms wrapped around him. "I hope so, for all our sakes."

Kol sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her, securing her to his body. "So do I, Bonnie, so do I."

* * *

 **Please remember to be kind!**

 **I hope to update again soon!**

 **Next Chapter: I won't Lose you**

 **Until Next Time...**


	8. I Won't Lose You

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline snapped her bra into place, and he smiled. She was an angel, a vision underneath him, surrounding him. He lowered his eyes, and slipped on his shirt.

He felt her hands on his shoulders, and he slowly turned his head. She circled around him, and he noticed her shirt was still unbuttoned, and he dropped his hands from the middle button of his shirt, and placed them on her waist.

She tilted her head to the side, and lifted her right hand to his face. "Please tell me you don't regret this." She remarked, as his eyes lifted to catch hers.

He shook his head, and gave a small smile. "Never will," He returned, watching her smile, and he leaned forward to brush his lips over hers.

Their foreheads met, and her hand remained on his face while the other was placed on his shoulder. "You're trying to remember, aren't you?" She asked, gently.

He sighed, and his hands tightened on her waist. "There's something…" He began, rubbing his thumbs over her bare skin. "I know it's there." He added, feeling her right hand stroke his face.

She sighed; pain was evident in her face. She didn't know what she could say. What could she say?

Silence filled the room, with the exception of the fire in the middle of the room. It was a comfortable silence or at least a semi-comfortable silence.

"What happened, Caroline?" He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes. "What happened to us or our…?" He continued, not knowing fully how to ask the question.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and dragged her hands to his chest, feeling the skin underneath her fingers. "I'm not sure if I should tell you." She answered, hearing his breathe catch.

"Was it that bad?" He asked, his eyes bearing into her face, forcing her to lift her eyes to his.

She swallowed, and closed her eyes. How could she tell him? _He needs to know. He needs to know._ A simple voice repeated in her mind, and she knew without a doubt whose it was.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her right hand once again to his face. "He tried to stop the ritual." She finally answered, after a moment, holding his eyes. "The Pharaoh tried to stop us."

Klaus swallowed, hard, and lowered his eyes. "He…" He began, pain starting to throb in his mind. "I see…" He continued, letting her go, and staggered back.

"Klaus!" She reached for him, and fell to her knees when he fell to the ground, touching his face. "No, no!" She shouted, lifting her head to the door in the room. "Bonnie!"

 **~XXX~**

 _ **The daggers pushed deep into their chest, and just as they leaned forward, in unison, feeling their souls join in a way that sealed their fate, a loud crash caused Kol and Bonnie to tighten their knit around the couple.**_

" _ **Step away from them!"**_

 _ **Kol lifted his head higher, and stood his ground. "You are not welcome here, Pharaoh." He stated, knowing that his words could have him killed.**_

 _ **Tyler smirked, and glanced at the guards beside him. "I can go anywhere I choose." He returned, his smirk fading as he caught sight of the couple on the altar. "What have you done?!" He shouted, charging forward, and with the guards' assistance, pushed Bonnie and Kol to the side.**_

 _ **Caroline's right hand touched her lover's face, and Klaus returned the gesture, grateful for this moment.**_

 _ **Caroline's eyes drifted close, but Klaus remained alert as he turned his head to the Pharaoh who stood a few feet away from the altar. "You will never have her." He remarked, satisfied that he had won with his love.**_

 _ **Tyler frowned, and stepped to the altar. "You think you won?" He asked in a cold tone.**_

 _ **Klaus smiled, and coughed as he felt the dagger dig deeper, and felt Caroline squeeze her hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she was still there. "Our love will last, Tyler. No matter what you do." He returned, feeling his body weakening.**_

 _ **Tyler stepped closer to the altar, and studied the ritual which would be complete when Caroline and Klaus passed on. He smirked, and stepped back. "We'll see about that." He muttered, glaring at Klaus. "Mark my words, you will regret this."**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline placed the rag Bonnie had brought on Klaus' forehead, and sighed as he moaned, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, thank God." She whispered, letting her shoulders sag in relief. "You scared me to death, figuratively." She stated, wiping the rag across his face.

Klaus lifted his left hand to her face, and touched her cheek. "I remember…"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened. "You remember?" She choked out.

He swallowed, and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "I remember what he did to me." He answered, watching her eyes fill with tears. "Caroline…" He began, watching her carefully. "He bound me to him." He stated, brokenly, as her eyes widened.

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie sighed as her husband's arms surrounded her.

"He's remembering." Kol remarked, kissing the back of her head, tenderly.

Bonnie nodded, and leaned back into his chest. "Yes, he is, and not a moment too soon." She returned, placing her hands on his resting on her stomach.

Kol nodded, and tightened his arms around her. "I won't leave you."

She smiled, and tilted her head up and caught his eyes. "I know."

He smiled, and bent his head, brushing his lips over hers, sealing his promise.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stared into the flame, lost in the subtle blaze of the flickering heat. Her mind drifted to the words that just a few moments ago, ripped her soul in two.

"You haven't said anything for thirty minutes, Caroline."

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "What is there to say, Klaus?" She asked, her voice conveying the pain in her heart.

Klaus closed his eyes, and slowly approached her, hating himself for what he remembered. "It wasn't my choice."

"I know." She responded, tightening her arms around her body. "Why would he do this?" She asked, absently, her voice tight.

Klaus' jaw tightened. How could he answer her? He could feel her eyes looking at him, and as his eyes opened, he saw the emotion in hers.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" She asked, nodding her head forward. "It's because I didn't want to marry him in the past, and I chose you." She answered, watching him carefully. She swallowed, and held his eyes as she stepped forward. "It's because I love you."

Klaus ached to touch her, but the pain of what had been done, hurt worse than the dagger he now remembered in his chest.

Caroline watched his turmoil, and dropped her hands to her side. Her back straightened, and her chin lifted higher. "I won't let this happen, Klaus." She stated, firmly.

Klaus knew what she meant, and closed the distance between them. "Caroline, if it's a choice between me or you, I would gladly take that choice to save you."

She shook her head, and grasped his shirt with her hands. "I can't. I won't lose you, Klaus!" She shouted in his face. "I know what the binding means, and I also know that it can be broken." She added, feeling his hand touching her face.

"Only by the one who made it, Caroline." Klaus returned, with a sad smile.

Caroline's eyes shook with emotion, and her head moved in retaliation. "No, it can be broken in some other way. I know it." She protested, which made him smile.

He felt his heart pull in his chest at the emotion he was hearing from her lips. "It's why I couldn't remember, Caroline." He remarked, gently. "I blocked it out; because of the pain I felt when he bound me to him. Not the physical pain, but the pain from the thought that he could succeed in winning you." He added, as her eyes opened from closing them a few seconds before.

"You didn't win me, Klaus." She stated, with a fire he knew too well. "I won you."

He chuckled, and stroked her face, tenderly. "Is that right, love?" He asked, still seeing her eyes filled with sadness.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I won't lose you, not again."

He smiled, and leaned forward to brush his lips, tenderly over hers. "I do love you, Forbes." He remarked, feeling her smile against his lips.

"I love you, Mikaelson."

 **~XXX~**

Kol felt her hand on his arm, and he tilted his head to see the concern on her face. "How much longer?" He asked, watching her lower her eyes.

"They'll have to leave in a few hours. Now that they know…" She trailed off, and sighed.

He nodded, and moved his arm to embrace his wife. "We're going with them." He stated, though it had been meant as a question.

She nodded. "Isis thinks it's best, at least until Lockwood is dealt with." She returned, gently.

Kol nodded, and turned his head to kiss her temple. "You're worried." He remarked, feeling her worry weigh on her body.

She sighed, and slowly turned to face him with her leaf colored eyes searched his. "I'm worried about what will happen when they face him again." She began, her voice lowering. "I'm worried that Caroline will go with him, just to keep Klaus from pain." She added, shaking her head. "I'm worried that all our work will come undone by one simple action."

Kol sighed, and pulled her into his embrace. "They will stand strong, Bonnie. You know that." He remarked, feeling her tense and then relax. "Their love is stronger than it was before. Besides, I've seen Caroline's temper." He began with a smile on his face, as he saw them standing in the doorway. "The Pharaoh won't stand a chance against that."

Caroline smiled, and turned her head to look at the man who held her heart. Turning her body, she lifted her right hand to his chest. "He's right, Klaus." She stated, watching Klaus smirk. "I won't allow him to hurt you or tear us apart."

Klaus smiled, and lifted his hand to grasp her right wrist. "Neither will I, love." He responded, watching her smile even more.

Her smile wavered, and her head slowly bowed with her eyes shifting up and down. "I can't believe that he would do something like this just to get me in his bed." She remarked, feeling Klaus' hand tighten around her wrist.

Not saying a word, Klaus shifted his gaze to Kol, and he recognized the look, and it filled him with guilt. He remembered the reason why, and it killed him inside.

And Caroline didn't know.

 **~XXX~**

He awoke in the crypt, and it took only moments to realize what had happened.

Klaus was awake.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long to get an update, but the second class on my way to my Master's is murder, and to top it off, I suffered a personal tragedy. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **I hope to get this story wrapped up very soon!**

 **Next Chapter: We're Back, Aren't We**

 **Until Next Time...**


	9. We're Back, Aren't We

**I know I left ya'll hanging, but this month has been pretty busy for me, especially since Thanksgiving was last week, but good news...you'll have to wait until the end of the chapter!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

A blinding light filled the room to all corners, a light so bright it made the tomb look white. As the light began to recede, Caroline held onto Klaus' arm, afraid to move too far, unsure of where they were.

"Forbes, I think we're back."

 **~Hours Before~**

"You have to tell her, Klaus."

Klaus turned his head from the altar, and a frown appeared on his face. "Tell her what?" He asked, though he knew what.

Bonnie frowned, and approached him with stubborn kind eyes. "You know what." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest. "The truth about why you're bound to him." She added, watching Klaus' shoulders fall a fraction. "It wasn't just because of her. It was because of what you did." She concluded, as Klaus slowly turned to face her.

"She would hate me." He returned, sadly. "She would hate me, and he would win."

Bonnie shook her head a fraction, and dropped her arms to touch his. "She would understand. I know Caroline." She began, holding his eyes. "Sure she would be angry," She continued, pausing to move her eyes to the side before focusing on his. "But she would understand why you did what you did."

"I betrayed her, Bonnie." He remarked, sadly. "I told Tyler where we were the night we were captured." He added, shaking his head. "I betrayed her because I thought…" He trailed off, lowering his eyes.

"You were tricked, Klaus. Caroline won't fault you for that." Bonnie comforted, gently. "In fact, I believe she'll understand."

Klaus sighed, and turned away from her, before walking towards the altar. "I don't even understand it." He muttered, placing his hands on the stone altar.

Bonnie smiled, faintly, and bowed her head. "You will." She whispered, before turning to leave him along. "I'm sure you will."

 **~LotP~**

Caroline moved away from Klaus, and looked around her. "Still trapped in the crypt," She remarked, turning to face him. "Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" She asked, folding her arms over chest.

Klaus' eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened. "What…?" He began, but she glared at him.

"You know what I mean." She returned, and her eyes lit up like the fires surrounding him.

"Shouldn't we focus on getting out of here, Forbes?" He asked, motioning to the door.

She stepped towards him, and her eyes glared into his. "I'm more interested in the reason your eyes are holding sadness." She answered, watching his jaw clench. "Tell me," She added, slowly.

Klaus swallowed, and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure I can."

She lifted her hand, and touched his face. "We survived death together, Mikaelson. We can survive anything." She whispered, lowly, causing his eyes to open.

"I'm not so sure, Caroline." He returned, sadly.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and studied his eyes. "What are you ashamed of?" She asked, lowly, studying his face.

Klaus searched her eyes, and couldn't hide it.

 **~XXX~**

" _ **Tell me, my friend, what has put a smile on your face?" Tyler asked, as he placed the cup on the table.**_

 _ **Klaus smirked, and bowed his head. "Nothing of consequence, Pharaoh," He answered, turning his head for a brief moment.**_

 _ **Tyler studied him, and nodded, slowly. "It's a woman, isn't it?" He asked, slowly.**_

 _ **Klaus' head turned to focus on Tyler, and the smile could not be stopped from his face. "What if I said it was?" He asked, rhetorically.**_

 _ **Tyler smiled, and clasped his head priest on the shoulder. "Then I offer my congratulations, my friend. Tell me, who is she? Is she someone worthy of my most trusted friend?" He asked, leaning closer.**_

 _ **Klaus lowered his eyes, and his heart pounded. Something told him, not to say a word, for the woman who held his heart was one who the Pharaoh had designs on. "She is worthy of so much more, Pharaoh, but I would rather not say who she is, just yet."**_

 _ **Tyler frowned, and shrugged. "Well, no matter, if you believe she is worthy, who am I to question? Except your Lord…" He trailed off, stepping back, and smiled at his friend.**_

 _ **Klaus bowed his head, and swallowed, lowly. "Trust me, my lord, you will approve." He returned, though inwardly he knew the truth.**_

 _ **Tyler would never approve of Klaus' love for Caroline the Priestess.**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline read his eyes as Klaus finished his tale, and she lowered her own. "He was your friend, before I destroyed…" She began, turning away from him.

Typical, a woman who loved a man ended up destroying him.

Klaus shook his head, and reached for her arms, turning her to face him, glaring into her eyes. "No, he was never my friend, Caroline." He began, searching her eyes. "He used me to get what he wanted, and called it friendship." He continued, pausing to watch her eyes soften under his gaze. "The night he found discovered it was you…" He paused, dropping his hands from her arms, and this time it was he who turned from her gaze.

"Klaus…"

Klaus place his right hand over his face, and dragged it down. "He drugged me that night."

Caroline's eyes widened. "He…" She swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "How could he? Was he that desperate?"

Klaus turned to face her, and swallowed. "He suspected it was you that I loved, but he didn't have proof." He answered, lowering his eyes. "I wouldn't tell him, because I knew if I did, he would kill you, and I couldn't risk that."

She closed her eyes, and let his words sweep over her. Her mind traveled back in time, and she realized the times Klaus had pulled away just to keep from revealing their love to the others, except her handmaids.

Her handmaids…

"It wasn't you…" She began, her eyes opening to find Klaus stepping towards her. "It wasn't you who gave our love away." She continued, piecing everything together. "My handmaids…with the exception of Bonnie, they could have told the Pharaoh." She added, her mind going over the past, and her heart ached.

Her trusted women had betrayed her.

Klaus felt his guilt wash away as the pieces fit. He had seen the sorrow in Caroline's eyes, but it was sorrow for him, not at him. She didn't blame him for their love nearly collapsing. It was someone else.

"You don't blame me?" He asked, as she smiled, and touched his face.

"How could I when I know that you would never hurt me, not intentionally?" She asked, though it could have been a statement.

Klaus smiled, and reached forward to grab her into his arms, and crushed his lips to hers in a way that made them shudder. "I don't care how long we have to wait to get out of here." He began, pulling back a fraction to touch her face, lightly with his fingers. "I don't care what is in store for us, as long as I have you in my arms, Caroline."

She smiled at his words, his vow, and pushed her body tighter to his, and kissed him with an abandon that made him shiver at the feel and conviction.

Their hands moved over each other's bodies, and they clung to each other in a way that an observer would think they had been separated for so long, which if they knew the truth; they would realize how right they were.

They knelt in unison to the ground, and as he laid her down on the soft floor of the tomb, their clothes were removed and tossed to the side.

"Are you starving?" She asked, as his lips touched her neck, and gently sucked on her pulse point.

He chuckled, and pulled up. "Around you, I always am." He returned watching her laugh.

She touched his face, and searched his eyes. "Can he feel this or is it you?" She asked, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.

He smiled, and shook his head. "No, he can't feel our love." He answered, giving her hope.

"Good…" She returned, feeling him join inside her in a way that made her moan in completion. "Oh…yes…"

He groaned, and pushed deep inside her, grateful for this time alone. He felt his soul merge with hers, and he smiled through his pleasure.

They were soul mates, he knew this. He loved it. He stopped in mid-thrust, and his eyes widened. They were soul mates.

Caroline was his soul mate.

Caroline smiled, and touched his face. "Yes, we are."

The realization of what they were made him thrust harder and deeper into her core.

Soul mates cannot be torn apart, no matter what.

Soul mates could not be bonded to anyone else.

Soul mates were forever.

Soul mates were what they were.

Caroline was his, and he was hers.

The realization made him come inside her, and her underneath him, and as he collapsed over her, he kissed her cheek.

Tyler would never tear them apart.

For you couldn't destroy soul mates, not in an eternity.

"We're back, aren't we?" She asked, slowly.

Klaus smiled, and lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. "In more ways than one, Caroline."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, on to the good news! I've been working for the past few days to wrap this story up, and good news is this story will be finished December 1, and a new story will be up on the same day!**

 **Here is a sneak peek: (The Story is called Christmas Miracle)**

 _A woman's scream caused Esther Mikaelson to still with the tea pot mid-air. Her eyes closed, and she sighed as hurried footsteps ran down the stairs, but paused outside the living room._

 _Esther opened her eyes, and turned her head to find a tall thin woman in blue scrubs shaking her head._

 _"I can't put up with him any longer. I'm sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson, but what your son needs is not a nurse. He needs a dog!" The woman shouted, pointing up the stairs, before turning to run out the door._

 _Esther opened her mouth to stop her, but groaned, and lowered the pot in her hands to the table._

 _"I gather he's done it again."_

 _Esther nodded, and leaned back in the couch. "She didn't even last a week." She remarked, lifting her right hand to press the bridge of her nose with her fingers._

 _Elijah nodded, and sat down beside his mother. "Mother, this can't go on." He remarked, placing his arm on the back of the couch._

 _Esther sighed, and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "I know, but what am I supposed to do, Elijah?" She asked, her head shaking on the back of the couch. "Niklaus needs someone to help him, and I can't not with the business up and going. Rebekah is in college. You have your own job." She paused, her voice holding her tired tone._

 _Elijah lowered his eyes, and turned his head to look at the doorway which he could see the bottom of the stairs. "I'll talk to him."_

 _Esther looked relieved, and touched her son's arm. "Thank you, Elijah."_

 _Elijah smiled, and leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek before standing up, and walking towards the stairs._

 _The long walk up the stairs made him reminisce of the times they used to run up and down when they were children, even after he left._

 _Elijah frowned, and stopped at the landing. Mikael, their father, left close to fifteen years ago, right after Henrik was born. He stated he couldn't handle it anymore. Not with a house full of children who resented him after they had witnessed his abuse of their brother and mother._

 _Elijah nodded. Mikael leaving proved what a coward he was, and how strong his mother truly was. Walking towards the door, which led to his brother's studio, he opened it, and entered with the smell of paint filling the air._

 _"If you're here to talk about that witch leaving, forget it."_

 _Elijah sighed, and closed the door behind him. "You can't keep scaring them, Niklaus." He remarked, walking towards the man standing at the elongated windows which led to a balcony._

 _Klaus, a man in his early thirties, frowned, and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't need help, Elijah. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."_

 _"Niklaus, you haven't left the house except to see the doctor in three years. Everyone is beginning to think you are a hermit, which you are."_

 _Klaus' jaw clenched, but he remained still in front of the window. "How can I go out into the world, if I can't see it, Elijah?" He returned, turning to face his brother, and Elijah had to lower his eyes as he saw the scars around his brother's eyes, reminding him of the accident that scarred the family. "How can I go out when I know I'll receive either scathing or sympathy looks?" He asked, turning to move to the familiar chair, he knew well._

 _Elijah swallowed, and slowly turned his head to look out the window. "Mother is worried, Niklaus."_

 _Klaus sighed, and settled in the chair. "Mother always worries." He returned, lifting his right hand to brush his fingers over the welts beside his left eye._

 _"You know the reason, Niklaus."_

 _Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. Pain was evident on his face. "I know."_

 _Elijah frowned, and approached him. "Headaches again," He observed, watching his brother carefully._

 _Klaus groaned an answer. "It's not as bad as usual." He remarked, lowly._

 _Elijah closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He couldn't stand to see his brother hurt. "This is why you need someone to help you." He replied, causing Klaus to turn his head, and let out a long sigh through his nose. "If not for yourself, then do it for mother. She'll make herself ill with worry if you don't have anyone here while she's out."_

 _Klaus frowned. He hated hurting his mother. Everyone knew that. She was his weakness, but it was a weakness he couldn't live without. Esther was the one who understood him more than anyone. "Fine, but I make the final decision." He acquiesced, after a moment._

 _Elijah smiled, and bowed his head. "I'll let mother know." He remarked, lowly._

 _Klaus sighed, and leaned his head back, feeling the throbbing return as he closed his eyes. He heard the door close and he let out another sigh, this time filled with pain._

 _The headaches were bad, in fact they were getting worse every day, but he wouldn't tell the others. The only one he would tell was his doctor, and that man wouldn't tell another soul._

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Like I said it'll be up December 1, and it's almost finished to where I can upload a chapter a day with it, when it comes around!**

 **Next Chapter: Things are Different Now**

 **Until Next Time...**


	10. Things Are Different Now

**I had planned to have two chapters up today, but I was detained. Luckily, I hope to have some tomorrow.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

It had been nearly a day since they were returned to their world, and Caroline sighed as she lowered her head to Klaus' shoulder, resting her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, securing her to his side.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" She asked, lowly.

Klaus sighed, and rubbed his hand over her upper arm. "I don't know. Maybe Stefan will find us." He answered, feeling her shift closer to him. "It's going to be different now. Working side by side, knowing what we know, now." He remarked, as her hand shifted to rest on his chest.

Caroline sighed, and moved her fingers over his chest. "It doesn't have to be." She remarked, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

He studied her eyes, and frowned. "Caroline, if you think that I'm going to forget loving you, and making love to you, then you are sorely mistaken." He argued, glaring into her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and touched his lips. "I didn't mean that, Klaus, although keeping a professional façade would be helpful." She began, rubbing her fingers over his mouth. "I just meant that we could keep it professional as we excavate, but the moment we get off…" She trailed off, letting her fingers trail down his neck.

He smiled, and shifted so he could pull her onto her lap. "We could try to keep it professional; Forbes, but I know what you feel like underneath me." He muttered, huskily. "I don't think I could keep my animal instincts on hold knowing what I know." She laughed and threw her head back, feeling his lips touch her neck.

"I know how you feel inside me." She whispered, moaning as he licked her lightly. "Screw professional." She muttered, grabbing his face, and kissed him, just as a loud grating sound shifted behind them.

"Oh, thank God,"

Caroline froze, and slowly let her lips separate from Klaus', and slowly turned, but didn't move from his arms. "Oh, Stefan…" She began, as they stood up together.

Stefan, an assistant at the dig, smiled at the picture they made, and turned his head slightly to holler down the hall. "Found them. You were right, Kol, they were down here." He remarked, turning on his heel, leaving two stunned archaeologists behind in the tomb.

"Kol?" Klaus whispered, just as Kol appeared in the doorway.

Kol smiled, and bowed his head. "Here in the flesh," He teased, winking at the couple. "We've been searching for you for two days."

Caroline slowly shifted her gaze to Klaus. "Two days…"

Kol nodded. "Yep, I told them that you were in here, but they didn't believe me, until Bonnie threw down outside." He remarked, with a shake of his head. "I would hate to be on her bad side."

Caroline smiled at his meaning, and walked with Klaus towards the entrance. "What about the other…" She began, lowering her eyes.

Kol stopped, and shifted his gaze to Klaus. "He hasn't surfaced, yet, if that's what you're asking, but he will." He answered, lowly.

Caroline's face turned to sadness, and she turned her head to Klaus, who nodded, and held her close.

"We'll get through this." He whispered, kissing her head, lightly.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "I know."

 **~XXX~**

 _ **Klaus watched her comb her hair, letting the sunlight touch her tresses like a golden halo. She was a vision sent from the goddess herself. Last night had been perfect. Their first night was amazing and breathtaking.**_

" _ **It's different now, isn't it?"**_

 _ **Her question drifted to his ears. He watched as she turned to look at him, and she couldn't help the smile on her face.**_

 _ **He approached her, and brushed some strands of hair from her face. "Only if you want it to be," He answered, softly.**_

 _ **She smiled, and placed her hands on his chest. "What if he finds out?" She asked, lowly. "I'm supposed to marry him, Niklaus." She continued, lowering her head, only to have his hand cup her chin, and lifted her face to gaze into her eyes.**_

 _ **He smiled, lightly, with only one corner of his mouth turning upwards. "Will you?" He asked, his words nearly choking in his throat.**_

 _ **Shaking her head, she cupped his face with one hand. "Never," She answered, fervently. "My heart belongs to you. My body belongs to you. Only you, my love," She added, watching him smile, kindly.**_

" _ **Never had I imagined this happening to me." He whispered, taking in the love from eyes. "I never imagined I would have this love, especially from someone as beautiful as you." He added, causing her to blush.**_

 _ **She stepped closer to his body, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you have, my love. You have my love, and I hope…I have yours." She began, lowering her eyes, as he dipped his head, to kiss her cheek.**_

" _ **You have it, love. You have my heart." He paused, kissing her cheek. "My body…" He kissed her nose. "My soul…" He kissed her other cheek. "You have everything." He finished, kissing her lips, with a satisfied movement that made her hum in agreement.**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline sighed as she lowered the artifact from the dig to the table. "I'm glad you came with us." She remarked, turning to find Bonnie dusting off some dirt from a broken shard.

Bonnie smiled, and lowered the brush. "I'm glad we did too. It's easier than trying to communicate through dimensions." She remarked, causing Caroline to laugh.

"Kol's rubbed off on you." Caroline laughed, nodding her head.

Bonnie shrugged. "What can I say?" She asked, rhetorically. "Klaus' rubbed on you." She added, with a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Yeah, perks of love, I suppose."

Bonnie laughed, and bowed her head. "That's true, thank the Goddess." She agreed, sitting back to look at her friend.

Caroline nodded, and moved to sit down in the chair opposite of her friend. "Why were you not here before?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "I mean, before Klaus and I were locked in the tomb?" She clarified.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and touched the carving on the pottery which resembled a woman in long flowing robes. "Because you didn't remember," She answered, lowly. "The Goddess made it clear that you would only need assistance when you and Klaus remembered." She continued, lifting her eyes to Caroline's.

"Assistance," Caroline repeated, in a low tone. "Bonnie," She began, after moments inside her mind. "Why were Klaus and I cursed? I mean, I understand that Tyler wanted to tear us apart, but I never understood why." She continued, lowering her head.

Bonnie sighed, and leaned forward. "You remember the match made between you and Tyler, correct?" She asked, watching her friend nod, but her forehead began to cringle. "Think back, Caroline, remember."

Caroline lowered her eyes, and focused on the shard on the table. The woman drawn on the shard began to move, and she felt her mind un-focus and drift as it had before.

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _ **Caroline accepted the cup from the Pharaoh's hand, and held it between her hands, lowering her eyes for only a brief moment to gaze into red liquid.**_

" _ **I'm offering you a kingdom, a world, dear Priestess." Tyler began, a dark tone lining the words. "You are turning it down for what purpose? To satisfy the Goddess Isis?" He asked, sneering.**_

 _ **She lifted her head higher, and set the cup down. "Mortal objects to not interest me, Pharaoh." She answered, as her rings glistened in the torch light. "I will not commit my body or heart to a man who holds items like prizes and people like cattle." She added, her blonde hair flew behind her as half of it was pulled back in a half knot with a golden bead crown on her head.**_

 _ **Tyler frowned, and motioned for his guards to leave. As the door closed behind them, he leaned forward, and grasped her upper arm. "Men have been killed for less, Priestess." He remarked, darkly. "No one has ever or will ever say no to Ra on earth." He added, as Caroline struggled against his hold.**_

" _ **You dare to touch the high Priestess of Isis, herself!" She nearly shouted, raising her hand to lay it across his face. "Men have been killed for less." She added, as she finally broke free, and grasped her arm, hoping the bruise would not show underneath her robes.**_

 _ **He caressed his jaw, and studied her. "Brave woman," He replied, stepping closer to her causing her to step back until she was against the wall. "You know, I could overlook the rejection, mainly because we will be married no matter what you say, but I cannot overlook the desecration of my property in my house." He stated, watching confusion line her face. "You see, we have a binding contract which states that we will be joined as man and wife, for the sake of the people, but you, my dear future queen, have been desecrated, and I cannot allow that to be overlooked." He added, shaking his head, propping his hands on either side of her body on the wall.**_

" _ **What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice merely a whisper.**_

 _ **He clicked his tongue, and gazed into her eyes, where she could see the coldness of his soul. "You are no longer a virgin, Priestess, and I have the proof." He answered, lifting his finger to stop her words before they could escape her lips.**_

 _ **She watched as her eyes widened, as his fingers snapped, and two of her ladies were dragged in the room along with the sheet that she recalled she had soiled during her night with Klaus. "How dare you invade my personal time?" She asked, pushing him away from her.**_

" _ **My dear," He began, grasping her arm, and pulled her close. "Don't try to dissuade the testimony given by your ladies that a gentleman has been in your bed." He added, letting his nose brush against her skin.**_

 _ **Caroline's eyes filled with sadness, as she thought of the betrayal, but the look of shame on their faces, along with the bruises told her enough. "What have you done to them?" She asked, wanting to go to them.**_

 _ **Tyler chuckled, and held her closer. "Extracted the truth," He answered, darkly. "They wouldn't, however, tell me who the infidel was. Perhaps, you would like to enlighten me." He added, watching as she bit her lip.**_

" _ **Don't tell him a thing, my lady." One of the ladies spoke up, glaring at Tyler. "We have betrayed you enough this night." She added, as the other woman nodded her head in shame.**_

 _ **Caroline opened her mouth, and tilted her head to the side, but Tyler's grip was rough and silencing. "I am not yours, Pharaoh. I will never be yours, you jackal." She jerked in his grip.**_

 _ **He chuckled, and motioned to the guards. "Kill them." He instructed, as they raised their swords, and in one swift movement the ladies heads rolled to the ground as Caroline screamed in agony. "You could have prevented this, Priestess." He taunted, tilting his head in mock sympathy.**_

 _ **She jerked in his grip, and glared at him. "No matter what you do to me, I will never betray the man I love. Isis will protect me, and she will be with their," She pointed to her ladies lifeless bodies. "Souls in the netherworld. Yours, however, is lost in the flames." She added, stepping away from him.**_

 _ **He frowned, and tilted his head forward. "My soul is protected, Priestess, but yours is the one that will burn. You have betrayed your oath." He remarked, hauntingly.**_

 _ **She shook her head. "I have followed my heart, and that is what my Goddess demands." She stated, her heart breaking inside at the ladies who had just died.**_

 _ **He shook his head. "I will find out who he is, make no mistake of that." He vowed, watching her swallow with pleasure filling his soul. "I will find out, and he will be punished."**_

" _ **For what cause, Pharaoh?" She asked, shaking her head. "Because I reject you? Because I despise you?" She continued, throwing her arms outward. "Kill me, and you will incite a war."**_

 _ **He sneered, and shook his head. "No, I plan to do far worse." He returned, stepping towards her. "Spend whatever time you wish with your love, for when I discover who he is, he will suffer a far worse fate than your ladies tonight." He paused, glaring coldly in her eyes. "You say that Isis will protect you, but I have Ra on my side, and Ra has given me the power to strike down my enemies, and any man who sleeps in your bed besides me is my enemy. Your heart may belong to another, but your body and soul belong to me." He stated, lifting his hand to touch her face.**_

 _ **She jerked her head back, and pushed his hand from her face. "You are insane." She whispered, watching his face melt into anger.**_

" _ **Insane is in the eye of the beholder." He remarked, with a cold tone that sent a shiver through her. "You will pay for your desecration, Priestess, and so will your love."**_

" _ **You never answered me, Pharaoh, why?" She asked, stepping away from him.**_

 _ **He sneered, and shifted his gaze to the ladies' bodies, and then looked at her. "Because you, my dear, are prophesied to give me a son, and I will not have that taken away by love."**_

 _ **Caroline's mouth opened in shock, as she took in his crazed eyes, and she shook her head. "I will never give you a son."**_

 _ **He shook his head. "You will be surprised, Priestess." He returned, watching her turn, and run from the room. "Follow her, and get rid of this garbage." He ordered the two guards, rolling his eyes, before he walked away.**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline's body shook, as she opened her eyes, and found Bonnie watching her with sad eyes. "He bound himself to Klaus because he believes I'll give him a son?" She asked, watching Bonnie's head nod.

"Tyler discovered that a child conceived by Klaus would have been the rightful heir to the kingdom, because the members of his court were plotting to replace him with Klaus." Bonnie explained, watching Caroline deflate.

"That's stupid." Caroline remarked, shaking her head.

Bonnie nodded her head, and sighed. "It is, but it's the truth. Yours and Klaus' child would have been the key to overthrowing Tyler, and securing Klaus' right to the throne of Egypt." She continued, solemnly.

"How did he even discover…?" Caroline asked, placing her hand over her stomach, and another flash appeared in her mind. "The night before we were captured…" She began, watching Bonnie's head nod.

"Yes, the day you became ill. Tyler feared you were pregnant, and he escalated his plans. By bounding himself to Klaus, he ensured that your future child would be his." Bonnie tenderly explained.

Caroline shook her head. "If I had been pregnant, my child would have Klaus' not Tyler's." She retorted, her voice growing angry.

Bonnie nodded. "True, but in his mind, it didn't matter. He would have raised the child as his own."

"It still would have been Klaus'." Caroline argued, shaking her head. "Binding himself to Klaus doesn't make any sense."

"It does when you think about this." Bonnie returned, leaning forward. "What better way to get what you want, by awaking in a time when two lovers are new to their age-old love, and could be weakened because they are starting anew in their relationship?" She asked, in a low tone.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and her mouth straightened in a line. "He wants to come between Klaus and me because he believes we are not as strong as we were back then?" She asked to clarify the words.

Bonnie nodded. "In his mind, you are ripe to become his."

"Over my dead body,"

Caroline turned and smiled as Klaus entered the tent, and she lifted her left hand. "Over mine too," She agreed, as he took her hand, and she brought his hand to her lips, and kissed his knuckles. "He's got another think coming if he believes he will tear us apart." She remarked, watching him smile.

Klaus leaned down to her level. "Things are different now." He remarked, repeating his words from earlier that morning.

She smiled, and tilted her head back to meet his gaze. "Yeah, we're stronger."

He chuckled, and brushed his lips over hers. In his mind, he hoped she was right.

She had to be.

 **~XXX~**

Standing in the lonely crypt, he frowned as he looked around. Pathetic, he thought, taking in the desolate place around him. "Where is my gold?"

He frowned, and stepped away from the crypt that had held him for so long. "Where are they?"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope this answers some of your questions, and I hope I was clear in the explanations.**

 **As stated above, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. There are five chapters to go, so two or three may be up tomorrow, and the rest on December 1, or December 2, but rest assured this story will be finished this week!**

 **And the new story will be up December 1!**

 **Next Chapter: Don't Leave Me Again**

 **Until Next Time...**


	11. Don't Leave Me Again

**I know. I'm a little late in updating, but with good reason!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline awoke in the middle of the night; sweat dripped from her forehead and drenched her hair. She felt him move beside her, and she leaned against his body.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked, curiosity and concern lining his words.

Caroline lowered her head, and reached for his hand. "I saw him. I saw Tyler." She paused, turning her head to look at him. "I saw him take you away from me."

 **~XXX~**

" _ **You can't hide from me, Caroline."**_

 _ **Caroline turned around, and searched the emptiness. "Stay away from me!"**_

" _ **Oh, how can I, when you are with me every step of my journey?"**_

 _ **She shook her head, and searched the darkness once again. "You are not here!" She shouted, turning around and around, letting her hair fly behind her.**_

" _ **Oh, I'm here, Priestess. You will never get away from me!"**_

 _ **She swallowed, and saw a figure step out of the darkness. "No…"**_

 _ **He smiled, and slowly his figure transformed into the image of the man who held her heart.**_

" _ **You're not him." She whispered, lifting her hands in defense or more over to push him away.**_

" _ **Oh, you need to rest, my dear. You've had a long day." He remarked, reaching for her throat.**_

 _ **In a moment, she screamed.**_

 **~XXX~**

Klaus wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to his body. "You're safe. It's okay. You're safe." He whispered, rocking her in his arms.

She clung to his body, feeling his warm skin against hers as the sheet fell between their bodies. After the dig was finished for the day, they had left to bath and then made love into the night in her tent. Now, he was holding her because of her nightmare, her horrible nightmare, and she had never felt so safe.

"Don't you leave me again," She whispered, her body shaking at the prospect.

Klaus closed his eyes at the pain in her voice, and bowed his head to kiss the top of her blonde head. "Never in a million years," He whispered, slowly.

She smiled, and let out a laugh, before moving her head from his chest to rest on his right shoulder. "It should be eternity."

He hummed, and lowered his head to meet her gaze. "Should it?" He asked, as she nodded, and smiled. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we are bound for that long." She answered, as he smiled and bent his head to touch his lips to hers. She didn't mention the bonding between him and Tyler, as she knew it wouldn't last. Somehow, they would find a way to break the bond, and her and her love would be forever bound in love, as it should be.

"That we are, love. That we are," He whispered, against her lips, before laying her down on the bed.

She smiled, despite the fear, grateful that he was here with her, and not taken like in her dream. "Be with me…" She whispered, against his lips, her voice still shaking.

He pulled back only a fraction, and smiled down at her. "Always…"

She touched his scruff, and smiled. "Leave me…"

He shook his head. "Never…"

She nodded, and pulled his head down. "Good," She whispered, capturing his lips with hers, and slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him pressing against her hot core.

He smiled, and pushed inside her with one thrust, noting how easy and wonderful it felt to be inside her.

They rocked together on the bed. Hips gyrating and moans escaping from their mouths as their lips separated and caught each other again and again.

Nails dug into skin, and heat floated off their bodies, as sweat formed.

"Klaus…"

His name became a mantra, one only spoken by her, and her name floated to her ears in his rich tone.

They reached towards the cliff together; a feat not shared by many, and dove off as they screamed in ecstasy.

When he finally rolled off of her, he gathered her in his arms, and kissed her head, tenderly.

"It gets better every time." She whispered, snuggling closer to him.

He chuckled, and held her close, feeling her heart beat in time with his. "That is does, Forbes." He remarked, as she stroked his chest.

"You're getting cocky, Mikaelson." She remarked, lifting her head to look at him.

He lifted his brows at her, and smirked. "Never,"

She laughed, and slapped his chest. "You so are!" She countered, with another laugh.

He shrugged his shoulders, and touched her face. "Can't help it, love." He admitted, searching her eyes. "The woman I love is in my arms, and she's the most perfect creature ever to warm my bed and my heart." He added, watching her eyes soften.

"You are so full of it." She remarked, saucily.

"You love me, anyway." He returned, as she rolled her eyes.

She gave an exasperated sigh, and wrapped her arm around his bare chest. "I suppose I do." She teased, laughing as he smiled. "You love me too."

He nodded, and kissed her tenderly. "I know."

 **~XXX~**

Kol groaned, and shook his head on the bed. "They are at it again." He stated, with another groan. "I swear they didn't screw each other this much when they were alive four thousand years ago."

Bonnie listened to him complain, and rolled eyes. "You didn't seem to mind when we were making up for lost time." She remarked, turning her head on her pillow to look at him.

Kol opened his mouth, and groaned. "I hate it when you're right." He relented, reaching for her hand, and pulled it up to kiss the top of it.

She smiled, and slowly her eyes drifted close.

"Bonnie?"

She hummed her response, and slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at the roof of the tent. "What is it?" She asked, worry lining her tone.

He sighed, and turned his head. "What happens to us when the Pharaoh is defeated?" He asked, searching her eyes in the dark, though there was little light coming from the moon outside.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and felt his body stiffen at the prospect that they would disappear. Scooting closer to his side, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know." She whispered, her face just a short distance from his.

He breathed out, slowly, and brushed his nose over hers. "After everything…I…" He paused with his voice cracking with emotion. "I can't lose you, Bonnie."

She lifted her free hand, and caressed his face. "Neither can I." She breathed out, leaning closer to capture his lips with hers, and moaned, lowly as it started a fire between them.

After four-thousand years together, they still burned like new fire, and clung to each other as she moved to straddle him, and sat down on his hips.

Her night gown lifted from her body, and fell to the floor of the tent, and Kol moved to sit up, attacking her skin with his lips, hearing her moan and feeling her nails bite into his shoulders.

They writhed on the bed, and clung to each other, as his nakedness warmed and called to her.

"Tomorrow, he may come, Kol." Bonnie panted, as his fingers moved to her clit, and stroked her, causing her whimper and thrust her hips forward, wanting more. "But tonight…" She paused, as his head lifted from her breasts, and she caressed his face. "Fill me." She added, watching him smirk.

"With pleasure," He responded, flipping her over, and filled her with one push forward. They cried out in unison, loving the feel of oneness that only comes from the soft thrusts of two people in love.

Bonnie clung to his shoulders, content to move her hips to meet his thrusts. "I love you…" She panted, as he kissed her once again.

"I love you." He returned, loving the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist.

Basking in their love, a love that, like Klaus and Caroline, could be ripped from them because of a crazed pharaoh.

As the night continued, Bonnie and Kol became lost in their movements of love, content that they were still in love after four thousand years.

 **~XXX~**

"Mikaelson, that needs to be handled carefully." Caroline ordered, as she approached the tomb once again, satisfied that the door was opened for good.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and turned to face her with a rough glare. "I do know what I'm doing, Forbes." He snapped back, turning to lift the camera and snapped a few pictures of the crypt.

She moved to stand beside him, and leaned against him. Her mind raced over the events of the past few days, and in slow movements, she studied the way Klaus had been attempting to capture the images on the wall with the camera. He did know what he was doing, but she loved ordering him, and she knew from the look in his eyes, he loved hearing her orders, to a degree.

She stepped towards the words which had haunted her since she had first read them a few days ago.

Klaus lowered the camera, and watched her with careful eyes. Her hands touched the last word with a shaky hand that made him lower the camera to the ground, and rushed towards her.

He grasped her hand, and turned her to face him. Her eyes were widened with fear, and her hand shook in his grasp.

"What does it say?" He asked, watching her eyes color in fear.

She started to shake her head, but his free hand grasped her face, and stilled her movements.

"Caroline, what does it say?" He asked, his kind eyes searching hers.

She turned her head, looking at the words once again. "It says the curse will return and…" She swallowed, her fears returning as she gazed at the words.

"And what, love?" He asked, gently, noting the fear increased. "Love…"

She turned her head to look at him, and her heart pounded in her chest. "I will become his." She answered, in a shaky voice.

Klaus' body straightened, and his eyes hardened. "What?" He demanded in a tight voice.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and tried to keep from looking at him. "It says I will become his."

Klaus shook his head only with a tight shake, and grasped her upper arms. "No," He stated in a definite tone.

She sighed, and grasped his upper arms to push him away. "It's what it says, Klaus." She returned, in a defeated tone.

"I don't believe it, and you don't either." He remarked, as she lifted her eyes to his. "It's just words on a wall. It doesn't mean anything." He added, as tilted his head to the side, pointing to the wall.

She listened to his words, and knew them to be true, but the fear that the words could hold truth gripped at her heart. "I…" She began, but he silenced her with a look.

"Caroline, I won't lose you. I will fight Tyler. This mess started with me, because I betrayed him by loving you, and I will finish it." He stated, backing away.

She turned her head, watching him walk towards the forgotten camera. "What do you mean it started with you?" She stated, walking towards him in slow strides. "Klaus…"

Klaus lifted his head to the ceiling, and groaned. "Nothing, Caroline,"

She shook her head, and grasped his upper arm, turning him towards her. "No, it's not nothing. It's something. Tell me." She demanded, knowing he was holding something back.

Klaus frowned, and shifted his eyes to the side, gazing at the mural with the images of their past. "I loved you. I touched you. I made love to you. You were destined to marry him, not me." He began, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes. "I defied him, because I am my own person, Klaus. I decide who I love, who I give my body to, who I marry." She returned, defiantly. "You did nothing but accept my love."

"He was my best friend, Caroline." He revealed, watching her eyes widen slightly. "I grew up with him. I knew he had a sickness. I knew he had the madness, and yet, I didn't help him win you, because for once in my bloody life, I wanted something for myself, something that made me happier than I have been in a long time." He argued, his eyes hardening and yet were still soft as they looked at her.

She tilted her head to the side just a fraction, and reached up to touch his face. "You followed your heart, Klaus." She remarked, letting him know the truth. "You followed your heart, and so did I. We should not be held accountable for that." She added, gently.

He reached up, and grasped the hand on his face, and sighed. "I served his family loyally for years, Caroline, and then I met you, again." He remarked, as she smiled.

"The boy from the temple," She whispered, feeling a blush tinge her cheeks. "You know you were my first kiss." She revealed, trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus smiled, and pushed a few strands of her blonde hair from her face. "Was I?" He asked, feeling his heart warm at the thought.

She nodded. "You were. No other man had ever touched me since that day in my chambers until I came to the palace, and saw you again." She stated, touching his face with her other hand. "I had vowed to never let another kiss me until I could see you again, and I kept my vow until you kissed me in my chambers." She explained, gently.

He smiled once more, and searched her eyes. "I betrayed him, Caroline, and the only thing that I'm sorry for was bringing you into this." He regretted, watching her eyes soften.

"Wherever you go, whatever trials you face, I'll stand by you, Klaus. That's what lovers do." She explained, watching him close his eyes.

"I never wanted you in harm's way, love." He spoke in a soft tone.

She nodded. "I know, but it doesn't matter." She returned, stroking his scruff with her right hand as her left was his left hand. "That's what love does. It gives us strength to overcome any obstacle, even a crazed Pharaoh." She added, as his eyes opened.

"You won't become his, Caroline. I swear it." He vowed, grasping her face with his hands.

She smiled, and placed her hands on his wrists. "I know."

He smiled for a second before placing his lips on hers, sealing the promise the only way it could be sealed.

With a kiss.

 **~XXX~**

"Thank you, my dear, you've been ever so helpful." He remarked, touching the woman's face who had instructed him where the dig site was.

The woman nodded, but felt her body weaken as she stumbled back.

He took a couple of steps, and then turned to look at her. "Can't have you running off to warn them, could we?" He asked, with a chuckle before disappearing into the sand.

The woman touched her face, and collapsed on the floor of her shop with her daughter screaming her name as she felt her soul leave to the place where it was cold and dark.

All the while she recalled the stranger's cold eyes and his equal cold touch.

"Goddess, help me."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **As you all know, I've uploaded a new story for the Christmas season, and that one has taken up a little bit of my time, that and writing a paper for my history class. I have focused on trying to wrap up this story, and I've only got five chapters to go, counting the last one which is already written. I've decided once this one is wrapped up, I will focus on another story to wrap up as I continue with the Christmas one. I am going to wrap up I Dream of Caroline in a few weeks. Dream has been neglected for far too long, and needs to be completed, so I hope you all will approve my choice, and when it's completed. I will focus on others.**

 **Next Chapter: You Were Right**

 **Until Next Time...**


	12. You Were Right

**I have left this story hanging for too long, so forgive me if I confuse you in this chapter, but I've tried to stay true to what I had originally planned.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline lowered the piece of pottery to the table, and let out a long breath. It was hot, but not hot and muggy. It was hot temperature, and yet there was hardly any trace of sweat on her body. Today, they had decided to stay in the tents, and catalogue some of the artifacts they had recovered from the site.

Or at least she was trying to catalogue.

"You're worrying again."

Caroline turned her head, and smiled at Bonnie, who approached her with a soft gaze. It amazed Caroline how quickly Bonnie and Kol had adapted to this time frame with their pants and tanks and short sleeve button down shirts and boots. "It's not worry, Bonnie." She remarked, and Bonnie tilted her head to the side. Caroline rolled her eyes, and groaned, "Okay, it is worry, but not the worry you're thinking of." She added, turning from the table to the small desk, and leaned against the edge of it.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, and waited, but the face of her friend became easy to read. "You remember the second ceremony." She dictated, in a strong tone.

Caroline sighed, and closed her eyes. "The second and…the third," She responded, letting her head fall forward. "I dreamed last night." She added, and Bonnie slowly moved forward.

"So you know the truth, now." Bonnie remarked, lowly.

Caroline averted her eyes, and sighed. "I haven't told Klaus." She confessed, off-handedly.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and she realized what Caroline meant. "So he doesn't know," She paused, as Caroline moved her eyes to Bonnie's.

Caroline shook her head. "No, he doesn't." She breathed out, placing her hands behind her on the edge of the desk.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "Caroline, this is something he needs to know." She remarked, and Caroline turned her head once again.

"How can I tell him?" She asked, absently.

Bonnie smiled, and leaned forward. "The same way he told you about Tyler." She answered, truthfully.

 **~XXX~**

"So, how does it feel to be back among the living?" Kol asked, with a smirk.

Klaus turned his head, and glared at his brother. "I wasn't dead, Kol." He returned, firmly.

Kol pursed his lips. "I saw the dagger go into you, dear brother. I saw you die. There was death." He remarked, moving his hands around.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I was in limbo, Kol. There's a difference." He defended, picking up the trowel, and moved the sand away in the unit they were excavating.

Kol smiled, and moved his in the same fashion. "I got to tell you though, I never imagined you would return to this world as a…what do you call yourself?" He asked, turning his body to face his brother.

Klaus sighed, and leaned back on his knees. "We are archaeologists, Kol." He responded, shaking his head. "We excavate sites that we believe has some historical value." He added, leaning forward, sliding the trowel through the dirt.

"Yet, you are 'excavating'," Kol began with a quotes made with his fingers. "A history you were a part of?" He asked, or more or less stated.

Klaus paused in mid-stroke, and leaned back. "I didn't know at the time." He defended, and turned his head to look at his brother. "Besides, if I tell anyone that I actually lived in Ancient Egypt, how will it look to the others?" He added, with a smirk.

Kol pondered that question for a moment, and finally sighed. "You'd be institutionalized." He stated with affirmation.

Klaus' eyebrows lifted, and he scoffed. "How would you know? You haven't lived this century." He mocked, and Kol shrugged.

"Just because I haven't made an appearance, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in this world." Kol remarked, with a devilish smirk.

"I should have known." Klaus returned, throwing his head back.

Kol smiled, and chuckled as Klaus chuckled with him. His smile dimmed, and he lowered his eyes. "I haven't asked, but have you felt the change." He asked, in low tone.

Klaus sobered, and moved to sit completely on the dirt. "You mean have I felt him rise." He amended, lifting his right leg and rested his right arm on top of his knee. Lifting his eyes to his brother, he saw Kol nod his head. "I felt the air change, but I can't be sure." He answered, turning his head to the tent in the distance where Caroline was working.

Kol sighed. "Have you told her?" He asked, though part of him knew the answer.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I didn't want to worry her. She has so much on her mind as it is." He revealed, slowly, dropping his head.

Kol moved his eyes to the tent. "You can't do it alone, Nik." He remarked, gently.

Klaus nodded. "I know, and I'm not going to, but until I know for certain that Tyler has returned. I won't burden Caroline." He stated with fire in his eyes.

"She's stronger than you think, Nik." Kol spoke out, and Klaus bowed his head.

"I know, but part of me wants to protect her from it all." Klaus revealed, lowly. "No matter how strong she is, I can't lose her."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline leaned her arms on her knees as she rested on the small bed, and closed her eyes. Memories were fickle, and despite the calm she felt when Klaus held her, she still felt unease at the truth that had revealed itself over the past few nights.

Her mind faded into a time long past, and again another memory or was it the same one? She wasn't sure.

 _ **~XXX~**_

" _ **He's bonded himself to Niklaus, Bonnie. This has to be done." Caroline urgently replied, moving around temple she had come to pray, after they had escaped from the Pharaoh.**_

 _ **Bonnie sadly looked around them, and nodded. "You can't break the bond once it's been made." She stated, mournfully.**_

 _ **Caroline nodded and felt tears burn her eyes. "I know, but I can move the bond." She explained, moving behind the altar, and picked up a small object, placing it on top of the altar.**_

 _ **Bonnie started to shake her head. "Priestess, you can't…" She argued, reaching for Caroline's hands.**_

 _ **Caroline smiled through her tears, and bowed her head. "The Goddess has given me permission, and a way to move the bond from Niklaus to another object." She explained, placing her hand on her stomach. "I have to do this."**_

 _ **Bonnie sighed, and lowered her eyes. "If you do, then there could be a chance to…" She trailed off, and Caroline nodded.**_

" _ **That's what I'm counting on." Caroline returned, and laid all the objects out on the altar. "For the future," She whispered, as a single tear trailed down her cheek, and fell into a bowl.**_

" _ **A tear of true love," She began, placing some herbs in the bowl with the tear. Lifting a small vial with blood inside, she poured it in the mixture. "Blood of her love," She continued, and Bonnie swallowed. Caroline then proceeded to place few more ingredients into the bowl, and slowly stirred the combination.**_

 _ **Bonnie straightened, and moved her hands out. "What will you use for the Pharaoh?" She asked, as Caroline lifted a jeweled dagger, a sacrificial dagger.**_

 _ **Caroline lifted her eyes. "Something he will never suspect," She answered, lighting the bowl with a small fire, and recited an incantation, feeling the bond move from Niklaus and Tyler to a new object, and felt her body strengthen.**_

 _ **In that moment, Caroline smiled. Klaus, her love, was not bonded to Tyler.**_

 _ **He was bound to her.**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline lifted her eyes, and smiled. The pain of knowing he was bonded to Tyler ceased to be a memory as she remembered the ritual.

"We are bonded, Klaus." She remarked, in the silence of the tent, just as he entered.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, and caught the glimmer in her eyes. "Caroline?"

Caroline slowly stood up, and approached him. "There's something I should tell you. Something I remember from the past," She added, taking his hands in hers.

In the quiet of the tent, she told him the truth, and watched as hope filled his gaze. It was the truth they had hoped for, and wanted more than anything. It was something that affirmed their love in so many ways, as if it was possible.

She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him in an embrace that made her laugh even more as happiness filled them both.

"But Caroline," He began, pulling back, and searched her eyes. "What is he bound to now?" He asked, and she smiled, even more.

"I'll show you."

 **~XXX~**

Kol nodded, and bowed his head. "You were right. He couldn't feel Tyler." He replied, turning to face his wife.

Bonnie nodded, and placed her hands on his chest. "That's because that bonding is no longer present." She answered, gently.

"But he believed it when they woke up." He argued, and she smiled.

"Because this was something she had to remember, Kol." Bonnie returned, matter-of-factly. "Everything in its time,"

"You know, it's all very confusing. Knowing one thing, and then finding out something completely different," Kol began, folding his arms over his chest.

Bonnie smiled, and touched his arms with her hands. "The story is never finished, Kol. You know that better than anyone." She explained, searching his eyes. "With each memory, more and more of the story is revealed. It's the ending that matters, and now, they know there is a way to defeat Tyler without Klaus giving up his soul again." She added, smiling.

Kol sighed, and unfolded his arms, and touched her face. "You're right, darling." He whispered, stroking her cheek. "Why do you have to be always right?" He asked, with fake annoyance.

She laughed, and grasped his wrists with her hands. "Because I'm a woman," She answered, and he laughed before bending his head to kiss her lips, gently.

"I see." He commented, with a laugh, and smiled even more when she joined in, before capturing her lips once more.

 **~XXX~**

They held hands as they entered the crypt, and Klaus turned his head to look at her, asking the question in silence.

"Over there," She pointed towards the sarcophagus.

He nodded, and together they approached the place where they were supposed to lie for all eternity. "Now what?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

Caroline swallowed, and closed her eyes. "I…" She began, and tried to focus.

Klaus sighed, and let go of her hand, moving around the empty tomb, trying to locate a sliver of information. "Perhaps, you…"

Caroline opened her eyes, and Klaus stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes focused to the painting behind him, and slowly she walked around the tomb to stand beside him, facing the wall. Lifting her left hand, she traced the inscription underneath her image. "Isis…" She whispered, and a smile touched her face. "It's here." She exclaimed in a joyful tone. "It's here." She exclaimed again, and turned to face him.

Klaus smirked for a brief moment, before looking around them. "Okay, then where?" He asked, just as she placed her palm on the drawing of her hand, and the wall began to move. "Why am I not surprised?" He let out in a disbelief tone.

She scoffed, and lowered her hand, as the wall slide to the side, revealing a small slot, holding the daggers that had killed them nearly four thousand years ago.

"Where else would I place the weapons that could kill him?" She asked, reaching forward to grasp the jeweled daggers in her hands.

She turned to face him, and determination lined her face. "The only things that can kill him are the daggers he is bound to."

Klaus' eyes shifted from the weapons to her eyes, and felt his chest ache. "There is a downside, isn't there?" He asked, watching the light in her eyes fade, slightly. "Caroline?"

She lowered her eyes, and swallowed. "If he gets these daggers, he can kill us, forever." She explained, fear lining her voice. "But if we kill him first, then he will die not only here, but in the past, and…"

"We can be together." He finished, reaching forward to grasp her hand with his, taking one of the daggers. "What do we have to do?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Ram these daggers into that son of bitch's heart." She stated, and he smiled.

"I believe I've been a bad influence." He replied, watching her eyes spark with revenge. "But I agree with your answer." He added, securing the dagger in his hand.

She smiled, and stepped towards him. "We have to do it together, Klaus. That's the way it was meant to be."

He returned her smile, and lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

She relaxed, and leaned forward to place her forehead on his, brushing his lips with hers. "Good,"

 **~XXX~**

He watched from a distance her blonde hair shining in the sun, and he felt the lust he often felt when he looked at her. True, this was a different time, but she was as beautiful as she was four thousand years ago.

"Soon, my dear, soon you will be mine, forever."

The sun began to set in the horizon, and he smiled, but it faded when another figure emerged from the tomb he realized was hers.

"Niklaus," He cursed, and shuddered in disgust. "You will not have her this time." He added, clenching his fists at his side, and felt the wind pick up around him. "I have Ra on my side, and you will not win."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, I have mentioned in a previous story (Christmas Miracle) that I'm trying to wrap up some stories so new ones can come up, and I'm working on it. This one has only four chapters left, and the last one is already written, so this one is the next to be wrapped up. I'm also working on updating others, so bear with me a little while longer.**

 **I have several new stories I'm working on, and I'm excited to get them up. Even though TVD is over, doesn't me we should stop reading and writing, does it? If there comes I time that I don't want to write, I'll let you know, but rest assured the only way I'll stop is if I stop getting support!**

 **Next Chapter: The Curse Returns**

 **Until Next Time...**


	13. The Curse Returns

**Alright! I have finished this chapter, though I'm not totally satisfied with it, but this story is almost over, so maybe ya'll will enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

 **Remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Her head rolled on his shoulder, as his right hand stroked her upper arm. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She confessed, letting her right hand reach for his left, and threaded her fingers through his.

He smiled, and lowered his head to gaze at their hands. "Naked and in bed?" He asked, and she laughed, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Is that all you ever think about?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

He lowered his head to brush his lips over hers, and smiled. "When I think of you, yes," He answered, pulling back to watch her blush.

She sighed in contentment. "That makes two of us," She admitted, softly, as his eyes gleamed.

"Really?" He asked, teasingly.

She nodded, and snuggled closer in Klaus' embrace. "What I meant before was I wish we could stay this happy and content forever." She revealed, feeling his hand tightened on her upper arm. "As of right now, we only have these moments of peace and yet the lingering…" She trailed off, feeling her heart tighten.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered her name, and squeezed her hand. "We will have these moments again." He promised, tracing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She lowered her eyes. Fear of what would happen if they failed, made her heart tug in her chest. She couldn't live without him. She knew that was the truth. It was stronger than truth.

He was her heart and soul. He owned her, as she owned him. It wasn't a spell that bound them. It was the love they had for each other.

"You're brooding again, love."

She nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "Not brooding, thinking," She corrected, feeling his head lean on her head.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, lowly.

She sighed, and moved her eyes to the daggers resting on the table. "How to get our moments and keep them," She answered, and he followed her eyes to the daggers.

"How are we going to find him?" He asked, more to himself.

Caroline moved to sit up in the bed, and let the sheet fall to her waist. "I think he'll find us, and then," She paused, lowering her eyes.

Klaus cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "He has to be in the crypt, doesn't he?" He asked, and Caroline nodded.

"Yes," She whispered, touching his face with her right hand. "We have to fight him on our terms, and yet on his." She added, tears filling her eyes.

He swallowed, and searched her eyes. "I think I know where this is going." He remarked, lowering his hand from her face.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and lowered her hand to his chest. "We have to die again."

 **~XXX~**

"Are you sure this will work?" Kol asked, slipping off his shirt, and climbed in the bed with his wife.

Bonnie sighed, and rolled to her side to look at him. "Isis explained it to Caroline." She paused, lowering her eyes. "They have to kill each other again, in order to get Tyler to a weak time."

Kol frowned, and shook his head as he laid down. "Nik is not going to like this."

Bonnie nodded. "Caroline didn't like it."

"I don't like." Kol remarked, truthfully.

"I don't either." Bonnie confessed, as his hand touched her face.

"It's too risky." Kol whispered, lifting his brows.

"I know." Bonnie agreed, and moved towards him, and let him wrap his arms around her to hold her close.

 **~XXX~**

"Absolutely not!" Klaus shouted, standing at the edge of the bed, not caring if anyone in the camp heard or that he was standing in the tent without a stitch of clothing on.

Caroline moved to sit up on her knees. "It has to be done, Klaus." She tried to reason.

"I will not kill you again, Caroline." He ground out, his eyes nearly flashing with anger.

She reached up to touch his face, but he jerked back. She dropped her hand, and sighed. "Believe me, Klaus; I don't want to kill you either." She confessed, lifting her eyes to his.

His jaw clenched, and he turned away from her. The pain from the past radiated through him, and he slowly turned to face her. He couldn't do it. No matter what the consequences were. He couldn't kill the woman he loved again. "Every time I close my eyes," He began, moving a step closer. "I see the pain in your eyes when I ran that bloody dagger into your heart. I feel your blood on my hands. I remember the cry of pain. I remember the pain in my heart at the thought of killing you." He explained, lifting his hands to his heart, face up, and then moved them around until the last sentence when he lowered them to his chest.

Caroline slid her knees forward until she was close enough, and grasped his hands. "I have the same memories, Klaus." She whispered, lowly. "It's not easy, I know, and it's going to kill me to kill you again." She continued, tears filling her eyes, and a few tears trailed down her face. "How can I when I just found you again?" She asked, watching tears fill his eyes.

He moved his hands to her face, and cupped her cheeks. "Exactly, love, I can't do it. There has to be a different avenue for us to take." He agreed, and her hands grasped his wrists.

"I have asked, and begged, but there is none." She choked out, feeling his thumbs wipe the tears from her face.

His face showed the pain she was feeling, and he was fighting to hold back the tears. "I can't do this, Caroline. I can't." He choked out in a low whisper.

She tried to smile, and knew the love they felt for each other was strong, and knew that no matter what, they could survive. The only dilemma they faced was stepping through the portal of Anubis once again, and hoped that Isis will guide them out.

She felt her chin quiver, and let out a sob. "I can't either. Oh, God, Klaus…" She cried, and collapsed in his arms, as he wrapped her in the security of his arms.

Together, they cried.

 **~The Next Day~**

Bonnie moved the pestle in the bowl to ground up the rest of the ingredients she was mixing together.

She lifted her eyes to Caroline, who entered the tent with a sad expression on her face. Bonnie leaned back, and nodded. "You told him the whole story, didn't you?"

Caroline nodded, and sat down on the chair in front of Bonnie. "I did." She answered, simply.

"Judging by the redness of your eyes, you and Klaus hate it." Bonnie deduced, and Caroline turned her head.

"Would you like it if you had to kill Kol?" Caroline asked, her voice hard and yet full of emotion.

Bonnie sighed, and poured the contents from the bowl into two goblets on the table. "No, I wouldn't, but just because the goddess says you have to die again, doesn't necessarily mean that you have to stab each other." She began, causing Caroline to turn her head.

Caroline opened her mouth. "What are you talking about?" She asked, leaning forward.

Bonnie smiled, and lifted the goblets as she stood up. "There are other ways to 'die' but still remain alive." She answered, just as Klaus and Kol entered the tent.

Bonnie lifted the goblets as Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Drink this, and you will defeat him and remain alive."

Caroline lifted her eyes to Klaus, who looked at her at the same time, before they both looked at Bonnie with confusion.

Bonnie bowed her head, and handed the goblets to them both. "I've mixed together a few herbs, which if properly measured can give the illusion of death." She explained, leaning back against the table behind her, as Kol came to stand beside her.

"But Isis said…" Caroline began, just as Bonnie shook her head.

"These herbs will put you both in death like sleep. They'll lower your respiratory functions, and your heart rate will slow to the point of death, but you will remain alive. It'll give you enough time, hopefully, to fight Tyler and kill him." Bonnie explained, smiling.

"How will this work if we supposed to kill each other?" Klaus asked, squeezing Caroline's shoulder.

Bonnie smiled, gently. "This potion eliminates that need. Don't worry; I'm confident this will work." She added, and in her mind she added that it had too.

 **~XXX~**

They stood in the tomb, staring at the painting of their past selves when they heard the door close, and they whirled around to find the tanned, dark haired pharaoh of their pain.

"How ironic that I find you both in the place where I killed you so many years ago?" Tyler asked, taking a dagger out of the belt of his pants. "Like the new outfit, I thought I would dress the part of a modern man." He added, motioning to the jeans and button down shirt and boots.

Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline, and held her close. "Clothes don't make the man, Tyler. I still see the sick young man who was once my friend." He remarked, glaring at the man.

Tyler frowned, and shifted his eyes to Caroline, smiling. "Ah, priestess, still as beautiful as the day you arrived at the palace to be my bride." He remarked, and Caroline's eyes flashed.

"I would never be your bride." She snapped, holding tightly to Klaus' side.

Tyler sneered, and stepped forward. "Not yet, but once the little job of fulfilling the curse is complete, not only will you be my bride, but you will love me and bear my son, my heir."

Caroline scowled, and felt Klaus stiffen. "I would rather die than be yours or even bear your child." She confirmed, glaring at Tyler.

Tyler shrugged, seeming not care. "We shall see." He returned, stepping even closer.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered, lifting the goblet in her right hand to his lips, as he lifted the one in his left hand to hers.

Together they drank the potion, and as their bodies became limp, they heard Tyler scream.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Somehow, I felt this chapter was rushed, but necessary in some cases, as I wrote this after writing two chapters for the new story coming up May 1. YAY!**

 **I'm working also on wrapping up a few other stories, a gift from me to you all!**

 **There are three chapters left in this story, and only two more to write! Maybe I'll have them finished in a few days... :)**

 **Next Chapter: Don't Stop Fighting**

 **Until Next Time...**


	14. Don't Stop Fighting

**I'm up late, and yet I've got to get up early for my mother's procedure. Ah, the joy of writing, how you deprive me of sleep!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She felt someone touch her face, and slowly her eyes opened. Staring down at her was the blue eyes of her love, and she smiled, as she reached up to touch his face. "Nik…" She whispered, and he smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Hello, love, we made it." He remarked, searching her eyes.

"Made it where?" She asked, moving to sit up, and Klaus helped her. She looked down at her body, and she gasped at what she was wearing. "Is this?" She began, and he sighed, as he motioned to his skirt.

"It is." He stated, begrudgingly.

She smiled, and lifted the material of her dress. "Well, we knew we were going to be sent back when we drank that potion." She confessed, lowly. "Or at least it gives the illusion of being sent back." She remarked, lowly.

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. "Yeah, but couldn't we have just stayed in our modern clothes." He stated, sadly. "I miss my jeans."

She laughed, and touched his hand. "You're handsome no matter what you wear." She whispered, and he hummed before leaning forward to kiss her lips.

They sighed against their lips, and slowly separated. Caroline looked around. "Where's Tyler?" She whispered, before looking at Klaus.

Klaus shrugged, and helped her stand, trying to get used to wearing the outfit he wore four thousand years ago. "I don't know. He was standing in front of us when we drank the potion." He answered, looking around, turning his to try to see every nook where Tyler might be hiding.

Caroline leaned into his side, and touched her stomach. "This is before we killed each other." She muttered, looking around at the table where she remembered pushing the dagger into Klaus' chest. She approached the altar, and touched the top, and her mind filled with images and pain.

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _ **Caroline felt the dagger enter her chest, and she gasped. She listened as the Pharaoh made his threat, and it wasn't long after that she succumbed to the dagger.**_

" _ **Niklaus!" She shouted into the darkness she knew had to be the underworld. "Niklaus! Please!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes.**_

" _ **Caroline!"**_

 _ **She turned in the darkness, and smiled as she saw him standing a few feet away from her. She ran towards him, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "We did it." She whispered in his ear, as his arms encircled around her waist.**_

 _ **He breathed her in, and pulled her tighter to him. "For now," He returned, knowing this wasn't over.**_

 _ **Caroline pulled back, and touched his face. "We're together. He didn't succeed, my love." She forced out, shaking her head.**_

 _ **He tried to smile, but his heart wasn't in it. He knew the truth. He knew Tyler had bounded them together, and he was going to lose her in the future.**_

 _ **Caroline saw his sadness, and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his. "Enjoy the moment, my Niklaus, please," She begged, and he sighed, pulling her into his arms.**_

" _ **True love is a precious gift."**_

 _ **They pulled apart to find a beautiful dark skinned woman with long black hair in a golden gown standing a few feet from them.**_

" _ **Goddess," Caroline exclaimed, bowing her head.**_

 _ **Klaus held her close, and bowed his head in respect.**_

 _ **Isis smiled, and approached, holding her hands out towards Caroline, who took the goddess's hands in hers. "The fight is not over, young one." She remarked in a voice as soft as honey. "You will be tested in the future, and though this will be hard, I'm afraid you cannot stay together until your rebirth." She added, as gently as she could.**_

 _ **Caroline shook her head and backed away to lean into Klaus' side. "I can't do that, Goddess. I can't leave him, after everything…" She trailed off, her voice choking on the words.**_

 _ **Isis bowed her head. "I am sorry, Caroline, but this is the way it must be. The sacrifice you have done ensures the rebirth of your souls and memories, but I'm afraid the curse must carry on in order to thwart Tyler." She explained, calmly.**_

 _ **Tears trailed down Caroline's cheeks, and she bowed her head. "I can't leave him." She whispered, feeling Klaus tense beside her. "We have already sacrificed so much." She added, the tears blurring her vision.**_

 _ **Klaus watched as Isis' eyes filled with tears, and he knew this was something that had to be done. "Caroline," He began, cupping her chin with his fingers, and lifted her face to gaze into her eyes, even though his own vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes. "We'll be together again." He whispered, hating the pain in her eyes. "I have no doubt of that." He added, trying to smile.**_

 _ **She sobbed, and lifted her hands to his face. "I will fight until my last breath in the underworld, my Niklaus." She vowed, and Isis smiled at the conviction in her young priestess's voice.**_

 _ **He smiled, and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his. "I would expect nothing less, my Caroline." He returned, as he pulled back a fraction, before pulling her close with their mouths roaming over each other.**_

 _ **They pulled back, and Isis approached Caroline with a tender gaze. "The fight will not be easy, but remember the love you have for each other, and you will win against Tyler." She conveyed, touching Caroline's shoulder.**_

 _ **Turning to Klaus, she smiled. "My husband will take you to safety." She revealed, as she and Caroline disappeared, and Klaus turned to find Osiris, the God of the Underworld beside him.**_

 _ **Osiris bowed his head, and looked towards the area where his wife had stood. "Death will never separate true love, Niklaus, remember that." He consoled, placing his hand on Klaus' shoulder.**_

" _ **It'll be an eternity before I see her again." Klaus spoke aloud, his voice devoid of emotion.**_

 _ **Osiris sighed. "Eternity is not as long as you think, especially where love is involved, trust me." He returned, and motioned for Klaus to follow.**_

 _ **Klaus longingly gazed towards the empty place where his love had disappeared, and his heart ached in his chest. "I'll see you again, Caroline." He vowed, and followed the God of the Underworld to safety.**_

 **~XXX~**

"All those years…" She whispered, bowing her head, feeling Klaus touch her back. She turned to face him, and caught his determined eyes. "All those years in the underworld, and we never saw each other." She remarked, searching his eyes.

Klaus shook his head. "We knew the price before we countered Tyler's curse, love." He tried to reason, touching her face. "We knew the sacrifice had to be more than just physical."

She scoffed, and moved away from his touch. "Four hundred years in the underworld, wishing I could be with you, but I couldn't because Tyler could have found us." She stated anger evident in her words. "I want that son of a bitch to pay for this." She added, her eyes flashing.

He smirked, and caressed her face. "If it makes you feel any better, I want the same thing." He added, and she smiled, only a fraction.

"Only a small fraction," She added, sighing.

She moved her eyes around the room, and her brow furrowed. "Where is he?"

Klaus shook his head, and turned around to survey the room around them. "I don't know, love, but I want you to promise something." He began, turning his head to look at her. "Don't stop fighting, no matter what you hear or see." He added, and she tilted her head to the side, but slowly nodded.

He smiled, and grasped her hand in his before turning to face the empty space in front of them. His eyes focused, and he tensed. "Hiding in the shadows is not your style, Tyler." He shouted, feeling Caroline stiffen behind him, before she moved beside him.

A dark chuckle left the shadows, and slowly the Pharaoh who had cursed them stepped out of the shadows. "Who says I'm hiding, when I have observed so much." He began, lifting a dagger in his hands. "I find it fascinating that the one couple, who performed the true love spell, never practiced true love." He remarked, with a chuckle. "Together and yet separated for all eternity," He explained, moving the dagger around in his hands. "How poetic, really."

Caroline frowned. She knew the dangers of entering the realm of the dead, but this was where Tyler could be defeated for all eternity, and it had to be at this time at this moment.

Even though she and Klaus were not dead, the potion made it appear they were, and it gave them certain leverage. They knew and understood that the only way Tyler could remain in the realm of the living is if he killed Klaus' soul, and his soul entered Klaus' body.

The soul of the pharaoh in Caroline's true love's body was more than she could bear. She could never love Tyler's soul no matter what body he inhabited.

His soul was dark and twisted, nothing like Klaus', whose soul was pure, tainted, but full of love and emotion.

She squeezed Klaus' hand with hers, and her heart pounded in her chest. "What do you know of love?" She spat, feeling Klaus tense beside her. "Love binds us and gives us hope." She continued, as Tyler approached.

Tyler pursed his lips, and his raised his brows. "Well, what good is hope when love was never there to begin with?" He asked, shifting his eyes to Klaus, and smiled. "You never loved her, did you, Klaus?" He mocked, savagely. "You only went after her because you knew I wanted her." He continued, pointing towards Caroline. "She was nothing but a conquest to you. You only wanted her body, but when you realized your pathetic excuse of a soul couldn't stand the thought of hurting her golden soul, you continued to play along, to satisfy her."

Caroline shifted her eyes to Klaus, and saw his jaw tighten. This was what he meant about what she heard and sees she should not give in. Her soul felt warm, and she knew the lies Tyler spat were truly lies, for Klaus' thumb on her hand, moved up and down on her palm, soothing her.

She lifted her right hand, and rested it on his arm, letting him know she didn't believe the lies. His left hand reached up, and touched her hand, squeezing her fingers.

"You feed nothing but lies, Tyler." Klaus ground out, taking in the comfort that Caroline didn't believe the lies.

Tyler sighed, and shook his head. "There is nothing worse than the truth becoming a lie." He stated, looking at Caroline. "Ask him, priestess." He offered, motioning to Klaus. "Ask him about the night I discovered the truth." He paused, and plastered a sympathy gaze on his face. "Ask him what he said to me when I approached him about you."

Klaus tensed, and Caroline lowered her eyes. She didn't want to hear this. She knew the truth of Klaus' feelings. She knew he loved her with his whole soul. He would never hurt her.

"What did you say?" She choked out, and Klaus hesitated before shifting his eyes towards Caroline.

"Caroline…"

She shook her head, and held his eyes, where she saw pain and anguish. "What did you say?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

 _ **~XXX~**_

" _ **Tell me the truth, Niklaus, did you intend to fall for the harlot?" Tyler asked, as Klaus fell to his knees between the soldiers.**_

 _ **Klaus lifted his eyes, and frowned. "She's not a harlot." He answered, spitting the blood from his mouth on the floor in front of the Pharaoh.**_

 _ **Tyler sighed, and rammed his fist into Klaus' stomach. "That doesn't answer my question." He returned, as Klaus groaned as he lurched forward.**_

 _ **Klaus groaned, and closed his eyes. "No, I didn't intend to love her." He ground out, opening his eyes to catch Tyler's.**_

" _ **You seduced her because she was meant for me, didn't you?" Tyler asked, his dark eyes flashing.**_

" _ **Believe what you want, Tyler." Klaus remarked, scowling. "She will never be yours, now." He added, jerking in the soldiers' grip.**_

" _ **We shall see." Tyler muttered, before waving his hand, to get Klaus out of his sight.**_

 _ **~XXX~**_

Caroline lowered her eyes, and stepped away from Klaus. Her mind replaying the events of the past. Klaus never pushed himself towards her. He wanted her to come to him.

Now she understood why.

"It was a game to you." She whispered, tears starting to streak her face.

Klaus' eyes widened, and he stepped forward. "No, it wasn't. It never was." He began, reaching forward, but she evaded his grip. "Caroline,"

"How dare you?!" She shouted, backing away from him, just as Tyler approached her, and stood next to her.

Klaus opened his mouth, and tried to think or say the words that would get through to her, but none came out.

Pain radiated through his soul at the thought of her hating him for not telling her the reason he approached her. He wanted her, yes, but not because Tyler wanted her, but because he wanted happiness.

He thought he had told her that, as he searched her eyes, and saw the pain.

Caroline held back her tears, and felt Tyler's dark hand touch her back.

"Don't you see, I would never play games with you, my love." Tyler muttered, watching with satisfaction as Klaus' hands curled up into fists.

Caroline lifted her head higher, and lowered her left hand to her left thigh, where the dress was split to. "No, you just manipulate." She remarked, slamming her elbow into his chest, and slashed the jeweled dagger in her possession towards his chest, causing him to holler in pain and anger.

She ran towards Klaus, letting him wrap his hand around her arm, leading her towards the altar. "Don't stop fighting," She whispered, and Klaus saw with one look what she meant.

She knew the truth.

She had taken advantage of the manipulation, and injured Tyler. "What? I knew you never would play me." She added, with a soft smile, and he smiled, before they heard the growl coming from the Pharaoh's lips.

Turning, they saw Tyler's face contort in rage, and they saw the reason why.

Where Caroline's dagger had sliced his chest, was a dark light radiating along the line.

Tyler growled. "You'll pay for that, bitch!"

Caroline swallowed, and twirled the dagger in her hands. "You'll pay for separating us."

Tyler smirked, and lifted his dagger. "You first." He returned, throwing the dagger, aiming at Klaus.

Caroline turned her head, and screamed.

"Klaus!"

"Caroline!"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know another cliff hanger, but since the next chapter will be coming up in the next day or two, I figured it should be alright!**

 **If you read the above, yes my mom is having a medical procedure in the morning. She's having a more in depth heart cath done, and yet I wanted to upload this chapter, despite me having to get up at 4:30 in the morning. What can I say, you guys are important to me too, and you guys reviewing puts a smile on my face, and I need it!**

 **Next chapter will answer some pressing questions, like how Tyler could confront them in this world or whatever other questions you may have. :)**

 **Next Chapter: Stay Strong for Me (Last chapter for me to write, as the very last chapter is already written!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	15. Stay Strong for Me

**Ah, one more chapter to go after this! It's been a long road, but I'm glad I road it, are you?**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

" _ **What happens when we die again? How can we defeat Tyler?" Caroline asked, sitting beside the river which resembled the Nile.**_

 _ **Isis smiled, and sat across from her. "Tyler will find you when you are born again, but he will not be of that world." She started to explain, as Caroline turned her head to look at the goddess. "He will be as he is dead, only taking solid form the more he kills, but he will never be whole, for he needs a host." She paused, and Caroline lowered her eyes.**_

" _ **Niklaus…" She whispered, brokenly.**_

 _ **Isis nodded. "Yes, that is why he tried to bind himself to Niklaus, but you stopped him." She explained, tenderly. "When you and Niklaus fight him again, it will be here in the Netherworld, not quite the underworld, but close."**_

" _ **So he won't be dead…" Caroline began, and Isis bowed her head.**_

" _ **He'll be in-between the world of the living and dead." Isis concluded, gently.**_

 _ **Caroline closed her eyes. Her heart ached with each passing day. She missed her love. She missed everything about him. Slowly, she pressed her hand on her stomach, and sighed. "What will happen when Tyler is defeated?" She asked, opening her eyes to find Isis' eyes filled with compassion and tears.**_

" _ **You will return to the world you left." Isis answered, smiling, lovingly.**_

" _ **What about our future selves? I mean, won't we have a life?" Caroline asked, shaking her head, her eyes frantic.**_

 _ **Isis reached forward, and touched Caroline's hands. "Your past will be corrected, and your future secure." She answered, but Caroline lifted her eyes up to the sky before lowering them. "The spell only allows the rebirth once, and if you succeed, your past, the life you left prematurely, will be as it should be, and your future selves will have the memories and the love of the past and the future."**_

 _ **Caroline smiled, and rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Everything…" She whispered, and Isis smiled once more.**_

" _ **Everything…"**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline groaned as she hit the wall with Klaus resting beside her, as they heard the walls crumbling. She lowered her eyes to the dagger in her hand, and she sighed.

"Why do I feel like O'Connell in _The Mummy?_ " Klaus remarked, sarcastically.

Caroline smiled, and touched his arm. "We have to lure him back to the altar." She returned, motioning back towards the door they had escaped through when Tyler had called on the forces of Ra to help him succeed.

It was crazy that Ra would be helping him, but Caroline had seen Tyler beg for Ra's help, and she witnessed the way the elements seemed to become under his control.

He was strong; stronger than his mortal form, but this was the netherworld. It wasn't quite the past, for they realized they were dead in a sense, not like Tyler, who was actually dead and yet alive. It was confusing, and yet made perfect sense after everything they had been through.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and shook his head against the wall. "How are we going to do that?" He asked, in a low tone. "He's shaking the temple with the wind he's controlling, which you failed to tell me he could do." He stated, his voice coming out hard through his clenched jaw.

She groaned. "I didn't know he could until you did." She returned, pointing her finger at his chest. "This is the Netherworld, the world between worlds. Everything is different here." She added, dropping her hand to her side.

Klaus' brow furrowed, and he watched as her head tilted to the side, and she began to move her eyes around. "Love…" He began, but it was too late.

"Wait here," She ordered, turning on her heel, and ran down the hallway, opposite of where they had come from.

Klaus opened his mouth, to stop her, but found it fruitless when he found his feet following her. "Caroline…" He called, quietly when he entered a room, he thought she had entered.

"I told you to wait." Caroline returned, as a small light entered the room.

"Yeah, well, we both that's not going to happen," He returned, looking behind them, hearing Tyler call out to them. "Whatever that beautiful mind of yours has concocted, you better hurry. He's getting closer."

Caroline moved to the bench at the far end, and tried to open the top. Klaus moved towards her, and helped her lift the top, which began to crumble in their hands. "There it is." She whispered, reaching inside to pull out a small tablet.

"What?" Klaus asked, his interest piqued when he looked at the tablet.

"Ra's name," Caroline whispered, looking at him. "Isis told me that in order to defeat Ra, just say his name. His true name," She amended, handing the tablet to him. "I remembered a few moments ago." She added, and he held the tablet in his hands.

"I don't…" He began, and she touched the top of the tablet.

"Ra fears Isis because she knows his true name. It's her leverage against him. Saying his name weakens him. He'll have no choice, but to abandon Tyler." She explained, and Klaus lifted his eyes to hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked, lowly, and she nodded.

"As sure as my love for you," She answered with a smile.

He returned the smile, and sighed, handing her the tablet. "Well, you better get busy." He remarked turning to move towards the door.

She tilted her head to the side, and followed him. "What are you doing?" She asked, and he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to give you time." He answered, and her eyes widened.

"Klaus…" She began, but he stopped her by facing her completely, and placed his hand on her lips.

"I know, love. I'll be careful." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips in a tender motion, before straightening, and leaving her in the room with the tablet.

Caroline inhaled deeply, and clutched the tablet. "I can do this." She muttered, and turned to begin the translation.

 **~XXX~**

"I never thought of you as a coward, Niklaus." Tyler taunted, moving through the corridors.

Klaus stepped into the hallway. "You're the one who's the coward, Tyler." He returned, feeling the dagger resting in the back of his skirt.

Tyler smirked, and held his dagger in his hand. "I call it resourceful." He remarked, twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Resourceful?" Klaus asked, sticking his chin outward. "Is that what you call cursing a woman you supposedly care for?" He asked, watching Tyler's eyes flash.

"You forced me to!" He shouted, and the walls and floor shook with the force. "This wouldn't have happened if you had left her to me!" He shouted, pointing the dagger towards Klaus.

Klaus straightened, and focused on his former Pharaoh. "She chose me, Tyler. She made her choice."

"There was no choice!" Tyler shouted, angrily. "She was mine. I am the Pharaoh. You are nothing but a priest." He added, and Klaus put the pieces together.

"You got everything you ever wanted, Tyler, and finally when someone says no, and choses someone other than you, you act like a child and punish them." Klaus explained, realizing why it was this way.

Tyler scowled, and Klaus knew he was right. "I should have killed you the moment I discovered it was you in her bed." He spat out, and inhaled deeply. "The moment I realized she carried the heir to the throne of Egypt within her, I should have destroyed you and kept her." He continued, and watched Klaus' eyes widen, and he smirked. "You didn't know. I'm surprised Caroline didn't tell you." Tyler began, stepping forward.

"She was with child. The day you killed her, you killed your own child."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stopped in the hallway, and listened with a heavy heart. The tablet felt heavy in her arms as she heard the words. _"She was with child. The day you killed her, you killed your own child."_

"No," She whispered, and closed her eyes. She never wanted Klaus to bear that burden. Lowering her head, she opened her eyes, and quietly recited the incantation.

She betrayed Klaus once.

She wasn't going to do it again.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus felt his world crumble around him, as the words sank into his heart. Caroline had been carrying his child, and he had killed her.

Lifting his eyes to Tyler, he knew at the moment that it had been the right choice not to tell him. If she had, he never would have gone through with the counter curse, and instead his child would have been subjected to God knew what by the man in front of him.

He knew as well as Caroline that the sacrifice was a necessity. God forgive him, but the child, if there actually had been a child, would have been saved by what they had done.

"You never stop with your manipulations, Tyler." He remarked, watching Tyler closely.

Tyler shrugged. "If you don't believe me, ask her. She'll tell you of the sickness she had for days before I discovered you were the man in her bed. The sickness women have in the early stages of carrying a child." He explained, and Klaus swallowed.

"You never stop." Klaus reiterated, and knew he had to ask Caroline, but for now he had a more pressing matter.

He had to protect her.

He had to stay strong for her.

For them.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline felt a cold wind encompass her, and she gasped as she staggered back against the wall. Her eyes widened as a man in a long flowing robe, revealing his tanned body and smooth chest with a wrap around his waist, appeared in front of her. On his head was a crown in the shape of a bird and sun, and on his chest rested the symbol known only to his followers, the eye of Ra.

His dark slit eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance, and widened when he saw the tablet in her hands. "How did you come by this?" He asked in a demanding tone, and she straightened.

"Who do you think?" She countered, watching him inhale sharply.

"Isis," He muttered, lifting his eyes to the heavens. He lowered his gaze to hers, and frowned. "Who are you?"

Caroline straightened, and faced him with her life on the line. "I am Caroline, High Priestess of Isis, and the true love of Niklaus." She stated, her voice never wavering until the end.

Ra, whose demeanor changed at her description, bowed his head in reverence. "You are more than that, aren't you, little one?" He asked, lifting his head. He lifted the scepter in his left hand, and pointed towards her.

She moved her eyes from the scepter to him, and confusion flickered across her face. "I don't know what you mean."

He chuckled, and stepped forward. "I think you do." He whispered, stopping nearly a foot from her. "Queen Caroline,"

 **~XXX~**

Klaus lifted his right foot, and slammed it into Tyler's chest, causing him to stagger back. Tyler straightened, and slashed the dagger towards Klaus, causing Klaus to block the advance, and slam his elbow into Tyler's face.

Tyler groaned, and lunged towards Klaus, pivoting on his foot, and thrust the dagger into Klaus' side.

Klaus cried out, but had enough strength to head butt Tyler, causing the Pharaoh to fall backwards, giving Klaus enough time to pull the dagger out of his side.

He groaned, and dropped the dagger to the ground, before staggering down the hallway. He had to stay strong. He had to.

 **~XXX~**

"What's happening?" Kol cried out, as Bonnie placed her hands on Klaus' chest. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie shook her head. "Tyler must have injured him in the Netherworld. There's nothing I can do." She remarked, as Klaus' head jerked, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Come on, Klaus, fight." She whispered, lifting her eyes to Kol, who was looking remorseful.

"Fight,"

 **~XXX~**

"I'm no Queen." Caroline returned, as Ra stepped back with a smile.

"Not yet," He countered, looking around the room. "I foresee great things coming from you, Caroline." He remarked, turning to face her.

"Does that mean you will help?" She asked, in a low tone.

Ra shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps," He answered, lowering his eyes to the tablet and then back at her. "For a price,"

Caroline lifted her head, and her eyes focused on his. "What price?"

He smiled.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus leaned against the wall, and panted, as he lowered his eyes to his side, and pulled his hand back. Blood seeped through is fingers and his wound, and he groaned, pushing his head back. He had to get Tyler back to the altar.

"Klaus!"

He lifted his head, and sighed with a faint smile as Caroline rushed to his side. "Priestess," He whispered, groaning as Caroline touched his side with tender fingers.

"What did he do to you?" She asked, though she could see for herself what had occurred.

"Oh, you know, I didn't dodge when I should have." He tried to joke, and she shook her head.

"Be serious, Klaus," She returned, turning to his side, and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, where the blood from his side was leaking onto her white dress.

"Did you do the incantation?" Klaus groaned, as they hobbled along the hallway, until they made it to the altar.

Caroline sighed. "I did."

Klaus hissed as he turned to lean on the altar, and looked at her. "What's the verdict?" He asked, and she paused with a soft smile, before touching his scruffy face.

"You'll see." She whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips across his.

His face contorted in confusion, when she pulled back, and searched her face. "Caroline…"

Caroline shook her head, and touched his lips with her fingers. "Trust me." She whispered, and he knew he had to, if they were going to survive.

"I wondered where you had gone, my dear."

Caroline stiffened, and slowly turned around to face Tyler, who entered the room with blood streaming down the side of his face. She risked a glance to Klaus, who shrugged, and she smiled, before facing him once more. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" She asked, as he came closer.

Tyler frowned. "Why couldn't you have followed orders?" He asked, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Orders are nonexistent when you love someone." She replied, firmly, feeling Klaus' hand threading through hers.

"Love…" Tyler scoffed, and pointed the dagger towards the couple. "Will soon be destroyed." He added, with a sneer.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't think so." She exclaimed, tightening her hold on Klaus' hand.

All of a sudden, the room began to shake, and the walls began to crumble. Caroline watched as Tyler faltered as he looked around the room. She turned her head to the side, and caught Klaus' eyes. Tilting her head to the side, she motioned towards Tyler, and reached to her right side, and pulled out the dagger. Klaus nodded, and let go of her hand to pull the dagger from behind his back.

Tyler felt his breath shorten, and his chest tighten. "Ra!" He shouted, turning around, as he caught sight of a man standing in the distance. "What are you doing?!" He shouted, watching Ra smile.

"A price had to be paid." Ra remarked, moving his eyes to Caroline, who was coming up to Tyler.

Caroline caught Tyler's eyes, and anger flashed in hers. "This is for the women you killed, my friends." She stated through clenched teeth, and rammed the dagger through his chest.

Tyler groaned, and lurched forward.

Klaus wrapped his arm around Tyler's neck, and slammed his dagger into Tyler's back. "This is for our love, which you tried to ruin." He stated, as Tyler screamed.

Caroline staggered back, and gasped as she looked down, and grasped her stomach. "Ni…k…" She struggled to get out.

Klaus lifted his eyes, and pushed Tyler to the floor, just as the Pharaoh gasped, and a dark light began to encompass him until he disappeared in a scream.

Klaus rushed to her, and pulled her in his arms, lowering his eyes to the dagger in her abdomen. "No, Caroline!" Klaus shouted, holding her close, as she began to sputter.

"We did it, didn't we?" She asked, holding his arm with her hands.

Klaus nodded, and felt tears fill his eyes. "We did, love." He remarked, tearfully.

She reached up, and touched his face. "It was worth it, just to see you again." She whispered, as he smiled.

"Don't leave me, Caroline." He choked, holding her as he settled on the floor. "Please,"

She smiled, and stroked his face. "Stay strong for me, my love." She whispered, her voice getting weaker. "I'll see you again." She added, closing her eyes a final time.

Klaus shook his head, and held her close. "No!"

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie tensed, and lowered Caroline's arm. "No,"

Kol wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. "Oh, darling," He whispered, turning her in his arms, holding her to his chest, as she cried.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus rocked her in his arms, crying as he rocked, not caring that the wound in his side was bleeding harder. "Don't leave me." He repeated over and over.

He heard footsteps approaching, and slowly he looked up, and frowned. "You caused this." He accused, as Ra knelt down to their level.

"No, it had to happen, like last time." Ra explained, touching Caroline's lifeless body. He smiled as he lifted his eyes to Klaus'. "That was the price. Sacrifice for love was all that was required." He added, softly.

"We did all of this so I could lose her again." Klaus growled out, tightening his hold on his love's body. "What kind of spell is this?!"

Ra smiled. "You never asked what the verdict was." He replied, obscurely.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't care."

Ra chuckled. "You should because it ends with Queen Caroline alive." He returned, and pulled his hand back when Klaus glared at him. "The price that had to be sacrifice, and she did. She sacrificed so much to be with you." He explained, touching Caroline's head.

"Your future will be bright and full of love, Niklaus." He remarked, standing up, and smiled at the couple. "The only thing I ask is that you rule with compassion and you teach your son to be as kind and strong as you and his mother." Ra added, with a smile.

Klaus, watching with confusion, swallowed as Ra disappeared. He lowered his eyes, and felt the wound in his side ache. "Caroline…" He whispered, as he felt his body become light. "What the…?"

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _ **Caroline sputtered as she swam to the edge of the Nile, and climbed up on the shore. "Niklaus!" She shouted, turning her head around, feeling a hand help guide her up. She lifted her eyes, and smiled as Bonnie nodded, and helped her stand. "Bonnie?"**_

 _ **Bonnie nodded, and guided a very wet Caroline to the shore. "You did it, Caroline. Tyler is defeated. You and Klaus can live." She explained, as Caroline laughed, and hugged her friend.**_

" _ **Where is he?" Caroline asked in a near panic, turning around to try to find him. "Niklaus!"**_

" _ **Caroline!"**_

 _ **She turned, and saw him running towards her from a short distance. "Niklaus!" She shouted, running towards him. "My love!" She shouted, until they collapsed in each other's arms. "We did it. We're alive." She exclaimed, holding him close.**_

 _ **Klaus nodded, and pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "You're beautiful, love." He whispered, and she laughed through her tears.**_

" _ **Oh," She cried, pulling him close.**_

 _ **Bonnie lifted her eyes to Kol, and nodded. "They made it." She whispered, and Kol nodded once more.**_

 **~XXX~**

Caroline's eyes opened, and she inhaled deeply. "Klaus…"

Feeling a hand on her head, she turned to find him sitting beside her. "We made it, love."

She smiled, and sat up, opening her arms. "We made it." She agreed, holding him close. She pulled back, and touched his face. "You stayed strong for me."

He smiled, and brushed his lips over hers. "Always, love."

Standing a few feet away, Bonnie clung to Kol's side, and nodded. Both knowing they had Caroline to thank for asking Ra to allow them to stay in the future with them, after they had helped them in the past, and lived their lives with them before.

But at the moment, it was enough to see Caroline and Klaus happy and in love, and at peace without worrying about the Pharaoh.

"Should we tell them?" Kol asked, as Bonnie lifted her eyes to his.

She shook her head. "No, they'll remember, of that I'm sure." She responded with a smile.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I've spent all day writing this, I mean all day, and I hope I didn't leave anything out! My brain is about fried, as I'm exhausted, which if you know me, you'll know why.**

 **BTW, my mom's procedure was a success. No blockages in her heart! YAY!**

 **Next Chapter is already written, but I'm going to wait a few days before I upload, or I may upload it tomorrow, I don't know!**

 **Next Chapter: Lovers of the Past and Present**

 **Until Next Time...**


	16. Lovers of the Past and Present

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 _ **Caroline watched from a distance as the sun set, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of another perfect day. Slowly turning, she smiled as he moved up on the bed with the sheet falling to his hips.**_

" _ **Is he really gone?" She asked, moving towards him, her robe opening from her neck to her navel, covering only the barest of her breasts, and opened from her knee to her thigh.**_

 _ **Klaus smiled, and lifted his hand towards her. "Forever, my love," He answered, taking her hand when she came closer.**_

 _ **She smiled, and jumped into the bed, her heart pounding in her chest. "We can live, now." She remarked, moving to wrap her arms around his neck.**_

 _ **He laughed, and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "Yes, love, we can." He remarked, kissing her with passion that shook them.**_

" _ **Niklaus, there is something I should tell you…"**_

 _ **He pulled back from her neck, and gazed into her eyes. "I know." He remarked, lowly, watching her bite her lip. "He will secure our legacy, my love." He confirmed, pressing his hand against her stomach.**_

 _ **She smiled, and covered his hand with her own. "The Goddess told me he was a gift." She replied, lowly. "A gift from her and her husband,"**_

 _ **He smiled, and leaned forward once more to press his forehead against hers. "He is, my love." He agreed, as she giggled.**_

 _ **She leaned back, and searched his deep blue eyes. "One day he will be Pharaoh, like his father." She promised, touching his scruff, tenderly, a trademark the court had asked he keep.**_

 _ **Klaus felt his face redden at the praise in her voice. "I still cannot get used to it." He returned, watching her eyes sparkle with love. "I am Pharaoh."**_

 _ **He recalled the way the men of the court agreed unanimously to appoint Klaus as Pharaoh, none mourning the loss of their supposed chosen one; all embracing the reign of the one they knew would lead Egypt to glory with his Queen at his side.**_

 _ **She nodded, and touched her lips to his. "Yes, you are, and you will be the greatest this kingdom has ever known." She praised, smiling as he caressed her face with a tender touch, and then kissed her in return. "My husband," She added, against his lips.**_

 _ **He chuckled, and kissed her deeply. "My wife," He returned, feeling her shiver. "Forever my love," He added, and caressed her jawline with his fingers.**_

 _ **She smiled, and returned the caress as she stroked his scruff. "Forever, I like the sound of that, Pharaoh." She confessed, and he smiled as she leaned forward once more, and captured his lips with hers, and laid him down with her on top.**_

 **~XXX~**

She felt him stand beside her, smiling as the last of the new memories of a couple long departed became anew. "Do you remember?" She asked, turning to face him. She wasn't asking about the battle, which she knew he did remember. She was asking about their life in the past and the family they were revealed to have. Their son, who grew up to be one of the greatest Pharaoh's of their time, was the pride of their lives, along with their daughter with sun golden hair, who went on to live as her mother did, as high priestess of Isis.

He nodded, and lifted his hand to caress her face, as the Egyptian air blew around them, lifting her blonde hair. "I do."

She smiled, and stepped into his embrace. "So, now what do we do?" She asked, searching his eyes. "We can't live in the past with Caroline and Niklaus." She continued, as his eyes gazed into hers.

"They are still apart of us, Caroline." He remarked, watching her nod, and her eyes lowered.

Klaus touched her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "My past loved you then, and I love you now. I never stopped."

She searched his eyes, and smiled. "Same here," She returned, loving the smile on his face. "Our past is done, about four-thousand years done, and now…" She began, stepping even closer to him, watching his mouth tilt up in a smirk and his eyebrows lift in a cocky way.

"Now?"

She bit her bottom lip, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, kiss me, Mikaelson." She ordered, gently, watching him chuckle, and wrapped his other arm around her.

"With pleasure, Forbes," He agreed, lowering his head.

She pulled back, and glared at him playfully. "Don't get cocky, Mikaelson, I'm still going to work your ass at the dig." She teased, hearing him laugh.

"I'll work yours too, love." He returned, in a husky tone.

She shivered, and let out a moan. "You never change."

He shook his head, letting his nose rub over hers. "Never, in four-thousand years," He remarked, as she laughed.

"I love you, Mikaelson." She laughed, as he picked her up and her legs bent at the knees in the air.

"I love you, Forbes." He returned, kissing her before twirling her around as the sun glistened behind them on the sand dune.

What a picture they made as they stopped to seal their eternal love with a kiss as the sun silhouetted their figures in the Egyptian desert.

Bonnie and Kol smiled as they held each other from the tent down below. "We made it through it all." Bonnie remarked, lifting her head to look at her husband.

Kol smiled, and bent his head to kiss her lips. "Did you ever doubt they would?" He whispered, against her lips.

She giggled. "Honestly…?" She paused, and touched his face. "No,"

He chuckled, and pulled her close as he captured her lips with his, surrounded by the same sun as the lovers on the hill.

The lovers of the past had become lovers of the present, and it was good and right.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Well, we survived! YAY! I can't remember when I started this story, has it been two years ago? Good Lore! That's bad! Oh, well, did you enjoy the ride anyway? I hope you did, I sure did, combining my three favs in story. Mythology, Archaeology, and Klaroline! Who knows, I may write another story with archaeology in it, since I love it so much, would you like that? :)**

 **So...this story is finished, and I'm going to focus on another to wrap up this month, but first, I want to upload a new story. I actually have two stories, but one will have to wait until I get a few more stories wrapped up.**

 **The new story will be up in a few days, and I actually have a few chapters written in it, YAY ME!**

 **Another first, which story should be wrapped up next do you think? I'm thinking of wrapping up Family Undercover or I Dream of Caroline or both, I'm up in the air. HELP! :)**

 **Alrighty then, here is another sneak peak into the new story, Le Fleur et La Bete (The Flower and the Beast)**

 _ **Description: All her life she had been trained to be the Fleur, the flower of the people, the only human the King would talk to. There was only one rule: never fall in love. For love was forbidden in their world, and yet, it could be the King's redemption. A slight retelling of the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale.**_

* * *

Caroline lay in her feather bed that night, her mind going back to mother's words.

No feelings, she had said. The King forbade feelings. They were a curse in his eyes. She shook her head against the pillow, and slowly sat up.

Feelings were not a curse. She loved her mother, and that definitely was not a curse.

Slowly standing up, she grabbed the robe at foot of her bed, and slipped it on as she moved to the elongated window in her room.

All her life she had been trained to be the Fleur. The flower of the people was the translation, and when she turned eighteen, the training intensified, and she was moved to a stone house, a step up from the simple wooden shack, she and her mother had resided in all her life.

She leaned against the side of the window of stone, and peered out in the darkness. Tonight was a full moon, and though everyone lived in fear of these nights, Caroline loved them.

Something about the moon called to her.

She never told anyone about the calling, not even her mother, for even she didn't understand it.

Sitting on the stones at the base of the window, she drew her knees up to her chest, and placed her head sideways on her knees so she could peer at the moon.

So absorbed was she in the moon, she did not notice a dark four legged creature looking at her from the woods.

A wolf, on a nightly prowl, had stopped in mid-hunt when his wolf eyes caught the moon kissed figure of a blonde in the window of what he knew to be the Fleur's home.

He approached the stone house carefully, and lifted his head. He was careful not to get to close, but something drew him towards the human in the window. She was blonde and from there he couldn't tell much more, for he could only see so far with his eyes.

Caroline lowered her eyes from the moon, and straightened with a gasp. Her eyes widened as she took in the large dark grey wolf on the ground from her second story position. She leaned forward, and smiled, after the shock wore off, knowing she was too far away from him to get attacked, and yet…

"Hello," She greeted, and quickly looked around, making sure that no one was listening. His eyes were a bright yellow, and seemed to tell her something, for which she smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked, though a part of her kicked herself for asking a wolf that question.

The wolf continued to sit there in a peaceful stance, and Caroline sighed. "Stay," She called in a low tone, and moved from the window. She quietly moved through the house towards the kitchen, which was located in the back, where she knew the wolf was sitting, or at least she hoped he was.

She smiled as she located some meat, and approached the back door. Inhaling deeply, she opened it, and looked outside to find him still sitting in the same position she had left him.

She paused in the doorway, and caught the wolf's eyes. "Please don't be afraid, and please don't eat me." She whispered, lowly, still vaguely wondering why she was talking to a wolf, but in these times, food was said to be scarce in the woods, and she couldn't bear the thought of animals going hungry, even if it was a wolf.

He heard her request, and let out a low growl before bowing his head, and lay down.

She smiled, and slowly stepped outside, hoping her instincts were right, and also, that no one would wake up to find her out here with a wolf.

She approached the wolf, cautiously, and knelt down, careful not to ruin her robes. Placing the meat in front of him, she steadied her hand, waiting.

The wolf gazed at her hand, and tilted his head to the side before pushing his nose towards her hand, and moved his head underneath.

She relaxed, and moved her hand over his head, feeling the soft texture of his fur. "So soft," She whispered, and listed to him moan in delight.

A howl in the distance, caused them both to stiffen, and she lifted her head to look into the woods, trying to see anything, before lowering them to look at the wolf. She caught his eyes, and for a moment, she thought she saw regret in his yellow orbs, which she could tell had just a hint of blue around the pupils. She slowly dragged her hand back, and watched him bow his head in respect, a movement that confounded her. _Perhaps wolves did have honor,_ she thought to herself.

He jumped up, and gave her a soft look. He noticed her eyes shown in the moonlight like stars, and her smile, though it was small was a gentle, caring smile that made him appreciate the kindness she had given him. He bowed his head, and picked up the meat, before running into the woods towards the howl.

As he ran, she watched, and tilted her head to the side, as she stood up. "Such a lonely animal," She observed, before heading back into the house.

In the distance, the lonely wolf howled.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **This will be up in a few days. Hope you like it. I won't spoil the other new story, but I will say it will involve a slight rewrite to the TVD finale, and the Original show. The title is _Never Say Goodbye._ I'll give a sneak peek another day, perhaps in another story I get wrapped up? But that one will be in June (2017).**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
